


Wings of a Fallen Angel.

by Toothjumper



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Chances of POV Swap., Cloudjumper's POV, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothjumper/pseuds/Toothjumper
Summary: As Mating Season gets close, so do the males and females, but not Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter didn't have a mate, so he decided to stay with his friends during the season. But when a tragic incident happens to his Alpha, Cloudjumper must put his life on the line, to protect him for as long as he can.





	1. The Day he Fell.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Alpha Still Needs Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091244) by [Kamaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen). 

> Oh, hello! Didn't see you there, heh.... right...  
Anyway, if you know, this is the same person who wrote the original on Fanfiction.Net, the only difference is: This version is uncensored. You want a Christian Minecraft Server? Skip to the bottom of the page for the censored version.

It was a normal and sunny day in Berk. Birds chirping, strong winds, the main Summer temperature. Most dragons were with their mates, getting ready for the upcoming Mating Season. But, not me and my friend...

I was hiding in the tall grass, and in tall, I mean HUGE. I decided to sneak over, sniffing the scent of the one I was trying to catch.

How did I end up here? Funny story, our new Alpha dragged me into 'playing' Hide n' Seek with him. I found it kind of cute on how playful he is, but he also knew at times when he needed to be serious.

I got close to something, I could smell it. I continued to where it was at, but then, it came to a stop.

"Hmph." I grumbled slightly. "I wonder where he wen-"

Before I could say anything, I was tackled onto the ground by something strong, strong enough that it knocked the air out of me.

I coughed slightly, hearing laughter behind me. It took me a few moments to catch my breath. Thor, that hurt.

I turned my head sharply, to see the Night Fury that I was 'playing' with, laughing.

The Night Fury was named Toothless, due to his rider, Hiccup, trying to feed him, but the clumsy Night forgot that his teeth were retract.

He stopped laughing after a short period of time, and smiled at me.

"How'd it take you so long to find me?" Toothless asked me.

"Because, it takes me a long time to find you." I replied with a sarcastic and monotone voice. Making the fury scoff.

"Such a stiff." He whined, rolling his eyes. I had no other choice, I chose to be stiff.. I didn't want to be such a stiff anyway, I wanted to be serious as I can be... to evade me loosing him for life.

...Shit can happen.

"Exactly!" Toothless snapped me out of my trance. "You're always expressionless, and never look at anyone with a smile!" The Night Fury laid down, resting his chin on his paws, huffing.

"I am glad I'm a stiff. No need to get mad over it." I shot back playfully, before blinking. The Night Fury jerked his head over to me within a second, a disgusted look on his face.

Damn it, Cloudjumper. You did it.

"I am not mad!" He pouted, standing up and stomping his left paw, making me chuckle in my mind.

"Yes, you are." I replied.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am. Not."

"Are. Too."

"I'm not a hatchling." He'd grumble, looking at me with those Emerald Orbs.

"You act like one." I replied.

"No I do not! What kind of Alpha acts like an Hatchling!?" I could tell, I was pushing him beyond his limits at this point.

"I know one." I tried my best not to laugh or chuckle.

"Wait really?" He asked with a head tilt.

"I'm standing in front of him."

I was tackled by him, making me land on my back. The Night Fury stood over top of me, smirking mischievously.

"You little-"

Out of nowhere, a roar pierced the area, causing us both to freeze. We both jerked our heads over to the sound, seeing Hookfang looking at both of us, with a slightly angered face.

"Oh, hi Hookfang." Toothless spoke, before getting up to nuzzle Hookfang.

...Did I mention Hookfang and Toothless were mates?

"Hello beautiful," Hookfang purred into Toothless' ear, before staring daggers into me. "What were you two doing out here?"

Toothless pulled away, to look at his mate, face to face. "We played a game of Hide 'n Seek, and he somehow couldn't find me." The Night Fury chuckled slightly, turning his head to me. "Then, he said I acted like a Hatchling when I get upset."

Hookfang looked at me, increasing the stare. "Oh really?"

The Night Fury purred, whispering. "Mhm."

Hookfang decreased his staring. "Anyway, my only question is, shouldn't you be doing your Alpha Duties?" The Monstrous Nightmare asked him. Gods, I wanted to kill this guy.

Toothless sighed sadly, before nodding his head. "Yeah, I should be."

Hookfang whispered. "Get to them." I couldn't hear them completely, but something told me that's what he said.

Toothless sighed before Hookfang flew off to find his rider, making the Fury look at me.

"I uhm... guess I'll see you at the Meade Hall." He'd sigh slightly, before flying off.

Can I be honest? I feel bad for the Night Fury. He was so young to be in love, to the fact he's mates with someone who's nearly 30 in human and dragon years, Toothless is only 19.

Yet, it isn't my place to say that. I am 41 in Dragon/Human years, which saddens me. If I were to be with Toothless, I'd feel so... perverted. He'd want someone under the age of 30, if that's for sure.

What am I going to do?

====================================================

As time passed, me and Valka decided to scout around the area, looking for any signs of danger or harmed dragons. So far, we haven't found any.

After turning back to the Island, we landed shortly. Valka looked over at me.

"Alright, Cloudjumper. I'm going to make sure Hiccup is alright." She informed me. I replied with a humming sound, before flying towards the Meade Hall.

As I was flying there, I was approached by a voice.

"Look who made it out alive."

I turned my head to see Stormfly, making me smile softly.

"I thought you hated the Meade Hall." I said with curiosity.

"I'm only going because Hookfang is going." She replied.

I chuckled slightly. "Good luck trying to get him, he has a mate."

Stormfly rolled her eyes. "You have a point, but that doesn't stop my crush on him." We flew for a short moment of silence, before she spoke up again. "Besides, does that stop you from liking Toothless?"

My face turned redder than an apple, how did she know!?

As if she read my mind, she spoke. "I seen how you look at him, Cloudjumper. There is no need to feel embarrassed. Your secret is safe with me, unless you keep mine."

I took a good look at Stormfly, she was a great friend, to be honest. She's been friends with Toothless for years, which kind of surprises me.

"Deal." I spoke, my blush fading away. Stormfly smiled at me before flying downwards, to the entrance. I followed her down, until we both landed.

We both went in together, making a few dragons look at us. When I walked in, I noticed Hookfang was with Barf, Belch, and Meatlug.

"I'mma go with Hookfang." She told me. "Catch ya later!" I looked at her walking off to see Hookfang.

I looked over to the group, and noticed Toothless was there. How did I not notice him? I walked over, sitting by him.

I took a fish from the feeder, devouring it quickly.

"Someone was hungry." Toothless chuckled, blocking out the conversation from the others.

"I haven't eaten all day." I replied.

"I can see that, so, what're you doing for Mating Season?" He asked me, making me think for a moment.

"Probably gonna find something to do with my life." I jokingly replied, making Toothless chuckle.

"So, you mean, hang out with all your other single friends until they aren't single?" He'd ask.

"Precisely." I purred.

"You guys are gonna be single for life if you don't make a move." He rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you!" My friend, Windstriker yelled from behind us. I chuckled slightly.

"You have a point though." I whispered.

"Hey Alpha." A voice interrupted us both. I turned my head, and for Thor's sake, it's Hookfang.

"Yes?" Toothless asked with a head tilt.

"Could we talk... alone?" He asked, glaring at me. Toothless stood up, nodding his head.

The two exited the Meade Hall, which made me confused.

"You gotta do something." Barf suddenly said.

I looked over at him. "What do you mean, 'I gotta do something'?"

"As in, you should go talk to Toothless now, he's gonna regret going with Hook." Belch cut in.

"I am not going to interfere with my Alpha's relationship, you two. You don't need to try and convince me into doing so." I sighed heavily.

"You're gonna wish you did." Barf mumbled under his breath. I stood up and walked off, to where I slept.

When I got there, I wrapped my tail around the sturdy branch, before pulling myself up to hang from it.

As I was there, the smell of pheromones hit my nostrils and I groaned. Early heat, is a pain in the ass when it comes to us males.

The scent made me think: What would it feel like to be buried deep in Toothless, holding him down, and not letting him go.

All of a sudden, images of me holding Toothless to the ground, thrusting into him, and hearing the Night Fury moan and cry in pain AND pleasure. I groaned, trying to clear the thought from my mind, which didn't work.

I needed to let go of this.

I slowly let my member slip out it's protected sheathe, making me slightly moan. After doing so, I climbed down from the tree and laid on my back.

I wrapped my tail around my pulsing member, slowly pumping it. I groaned slightly, shutting my eyes to think of the Night Fury.

"You're so tight." I whispered to myself, gripping my member more firmly and continuing to stroke it with my tail.

It's gonna be a loooong night.


	2. Broken. (Sexual Scenes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mating Season gets close, so do the males and females, but not Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter didn't have a mate, so he decided to stay with his friends during the season. But when a tragic incident happens to his Alpha, Cloudjumper must put his life on the line, to protect him for as long as he can. Cloudjumper's POV. RATED MA FOR MATURE CONTENT. Toothjumper and slight HookTooth.

I felt a strand of heat strike my lids, making me groan and open up my eyes. I was on my back, in an area surrounded by trees, only lighting was from the sun shining in the leafs, making rays across the area.

I got ready to sit up, until I felt a crust-like feeling on my stomach. I looked up, to find spots of white on my stomach. Then it hit me like a boulder.

I... spent.. all... night... masturbating.

I rubbed my claws on my stomach, causing slight cracks on my dried skin.

I stood up, stretching my upper wings out. I felt tired for some reason, but that wasn't important, I needed a bath.

I walked down the in the forest. I will admit, it is beautiful here, the animals prancing around, the birds chirping, a perfect environment.

I came across the huge pool, making me sigh in relief. I carefully stepped into the large and deep pond, before sitting down.

I'm surprised how deep it is, it was up to my center chest, which is pretty much average for us Stormcutters.

I made sure nobody was looking at me, which I knew what that meant.

One way to get over this...

Since nobody was around, I slipped out my member and groaned softly at the feeling. I carefully stroked my member, sparking an erection from me.

I shut my eyes and began to fantasize...

===================================================================================  
I was on top of Toothless, pinning him to the grass, my member pressed against his opening.

We were in a field of flowers, surrounded completely by trees, so it was just us two.

I carefully moved my talon up to place it by Toothless' head. Which he responded to by carefully moving his body a little.

"C-can you be gentle, Cloud?" He asked me. I looked into his Emerald Orbs, before nodding my head.

I slipped my member into his opening, as slow as I could. He instantly began to breathe harder and started to squirm.

As I continued to push it in, Toothless suddenly blurted out. "C-Cloudjumper, stop!"

I stopped after I heard him, tilting my head. 

He took a moment to breath before speaking. "It's too big, I won't fit." 

I rolled my eyes at this and continued to push my member into his tail hole. His claws gripped the grass below him, he shut his eyes and started to squirm even more.

"Agh!" He yelped out. "Pull it out, Cloud! It hurts!"

I ignored his begging and shoved it in full force, not caring twice. Toothless cried out in pain, his body shaking profusely. 

"Cloudjumper, please." He said, now in tears and facing me. "Please, pull it out."

I sighed at this before pulling my member out of his entrance, resulting in him sighing in relief.

I lowered my head to his small pucker and I rubbed my tongue against it. I heard the alpha gasp loudly, before squirming again.

He was so sensitive, and I love it. I continued to lick the alpha's entrance, before I inserted my tongue inside it. He yelped in surprise from what I heard.

I licked the inside of his tail hole, enough to lubricate me sliding my member in. I pulled back afterwards, looking at the alpha.

"How're you doing down there?" I asked.

"I -I don't know... Good, I guess?" He says to me.

I smirk, before once again taking my member and carefully slipping it into his tail hole.

Once it was in, Toothless squirmed again, but decided not to yell at me again. 

I slowly pushed it in until it was at the base of my unformed knot. I looked at Toothless, who had his claws dug in the ground. I smiled before carefully moving my hips forwards and back, making my member slide in and out.

"Ah.~" Toothless whimpered, trying his best to evade the giant organ inside him. 

"You'll get used to it," I told him with a smile. "Probably would take a little, considering the fact you are a first timer."

He nods his head simply and moves his head over, looking at the flowers. I continued to slowly hump the alpha, my member starting to throb even more. 

I felt my member rub against a nub in the alpha's anal walls. I didn't know what it was at first, until I heard Toothless cry out, his member oozing out pre within seconds.

I then noticed what had happened, I had hit his prostate. 

"I hit your prostate." I purred out to him, slowly beginning to pick up the pace. 

"That's what that feeling was?" He moans out to me, bucking his hips. I chuckled, knowing he wanted more.

I nodded before I forcefully decided to thrust my hips upward, rubbing against the nub again. I heard Toothless cry out again in bliss, his member twitching even more.

I began to speed up my pace, fucking my alpha roughly to the point his claws were leaving marks in the dirt. I was constantly hitting his prostate, if I wasn't, he wouldn't be begging me to keep going.

"OH FUCK!" Toothless roared out, his member began to leak more pre. I chuckled at this, before I lowered my head and wrapped my maw around the alpha's member, and I began to suck him off as I was fucking him.

He screamed in pleasure, which made me feel a lot better knowing he was enjoying this, a lot. I continued to fuck the alpha, and suck him off as I was doing so.

Toothless eventually blew his load in my mouth, without a warning at all. I honestly didn't care, I continued to suck the alpha, along with my member rubbing against his prostate constantly.

I gulped down his load and continued to suck for more, he began to cry in pleasure. And I mean, he had tears going down his face. I noticed something as I was fucking the Alpha, along with sucking him off. I felt his tailfin was touching my balls, which made me moan as I was continuing to suck the alpha's member.

"I can't take it, Cloudjumper!" He cried out. "Just knot me already!" 

I continued to do this, before I reeled my head back to stop sucking him off and looking at Toothless. "I am having a lot of fun with you like this, so don't expect me to knot you so soon."

I continued to fuck the alpha, continuing to hear him cry for more and seeing him squirm. I felt my knot was formed and my knot was slapping against his ass, the sound turned me on.

I continued to fuck the alpha until I realized I was gonna burst. 

"OH, GODS!" I roared out and slammed my member in, my knot entering his pre leaking tail hole. I waited for a moment before I exploded within my mate, my load spilling inside of him. I heard him roar as well as he blew a second load, this time it covered his face and some of his chest. 

I continued to blow my load into his anal cave, I could feel some of it dripping out of his hole and onto my claws. I looked down at him before whispering.

"I love you, Toothless."

He looked up at me with a smile before saying. "I love you-"  
=============================================================================================================  
"Whatcha doin'?" I was interrupted from my fantasy, causing me to spin around.

There was Stormfly, sitting there with her head tilted.

"Just uhh.. m-messing around." I replied nervously. I earned a puzzled look from her.

"Messing around, as in..." Stormfly smirked, motioning a masturbating motion with her wing, making my face turn red.

"How could you..." I trailed off with a head tilt.

"You were moaning his name, I seen the entire thing." She told me, getting closer. "Someone's gonna catch you someday, and break the news to Toothless."

"Pfft, nobody's gonna find out UNLESS I want them to find out." I replied with a snort, earning a chuckle. I climbed out the water, shaking myself dry.

"Trust me, they will find out. Someone might be looking for you, and they'll find you fantasizing on the Alpha." Stormfly explained, shaking off the water droplets I left on her. "Speaking of the Alpha, he hasn't come out of him and Hookfang's den all day."

"Wait, what?" I asked with confusion.

She walked off, motioning her tail to follow her, which I did. "Yeah, I asked Hookfang, he told me he wasn't feeling well, and for some reason, won't let us see him."

"Did you ever ask why we couldn't see him?" I asked, tilting my head with a slight humming noise.

"Yeah," She said as she stepped over a few baby rabbits. "He didn't tell us why he wouldn't allow us to see him, his reply was always 'it's none of your business.'."

"Because it's our business!" A voice said. We jerked our heads over to our side, seeing Barf, Belch, and Meatlug.

"When did you -" Stormfly began, before Meatlug chipped in.

"We followed." She spoke as she itched her neck.

"As I were saying, Toothless usually sees us. Won't it be odd that he wouldn't wanna see us, today?" Belch pointed out, making me think for a moment.

Meatlug stepped up. "Hate to say it. Although, Belch has a point. Toothless always wants to see us, why would he choose Today to not?"

"I'm with my annoying twin as well." Barf chipped in, "We tried to tell someone to go after him." He glared over to me. "But SOMEBODY didn't go because he said Hook and Tooth were in a 'good relationship.'"

"Because I believe they are!" I snapped back. "As long as Toothless is happy -"

"He's not happy, then." Belch interrupted. "If Alpha were happy, he'd be spending time with us now. Not be locked in Hookfang's den."

I have to admit, they have a point. Toothless could be heartbroken at the moment.

We continued to walk down, eventually reaching Berk.

"I got a plan." Barf said, making us all turn heads.

"Plan...?" Stormfly asked. "What kind of plan?

"A plan to see what's wrong with Toothless." Barf slightly exclaimed.

"How are we gonna do that, exactly?" Meatlug asked.

Barf smirked and only said 2 words.

"Follow me."

"Here we are!" Barf exclaimed. We walked with him only to find a vine covered boulder.

"A boulder?" I asked with confusion. "THAT'S YOUR PLAN!?"

"Alright, old man. Shut up to begin with." He shot back, making me step back. "Next, just follow me."

Barf emitted a gas around the boulder.

"Belch, you know what to do.." Belch informed his brother. Belch lowered his head and ignited a spark on the gas, making the explosion move the boulder.

It revealed a black cave, making our heads tilt.

"What is this..." Stormfly trailed off.

"A special place." Barf continued, before he and his brother walked in together.

We followed him in, noticing it was pitch black inside.

Eventually, I spat a fire twister forward, shocking a few people. The flames went into a wall, making us see a slanted hill of mud.

"Uhh.. a dead end... really?" Stormfly asked.

"You just gotta.." Barf started.

"Slide!" Belch finished.

The twins hopped down together, sliding out and making a howling noise.

"I'm next!" Stormfly playfully said before jumping on and sliding down.

Meatlug was next, howling happily as well.

I did it last, jumping on and sliding down.

As we slid down, I noticed mud rubbing on my scales, painting parts a dark brown.

Eventually, we all landed in a pool, somehow big enough for me to fit in. We swam to the surface, inhaling deeply.

"That was awesome!" Stormfly chirped.

We all climbed out afterwards, to see a glowing light at the end of the cave.

"What's..." Meatlug trailed off.

Barf and Belch walked down, making us follow.

"Welcome!" They both said happily as we exited the cave.

It was.. beautiful. It was a large, crystal filled cave (It's not the hidden world, a little smaller.) It had multiple spots for resting, egg hatching, and pools.

"Oh my Thor... it's.." Meatlug said in awe.

"It's.. beautiful." I spoke, looking around.

It truly was beautiful, crystals of all colors surrounded the area, making the cave glow.

"We were hiding this for a while." Belch stated.

"We wanted it to save it for when our Alpha falls in love with his rider's mother's dragon." Barf chuckled, making my face slightly red.

"You saved it?" I asked with a head tilt.

"We wanted to save it for you two, Cloud." Barf smiled. "We might be mischievous, but we really think we can make this work out."

I was impressed. The twins saved this cave for me and Toothless in case we became mates.

"Alright, here's the plan." Barf stated, causing our heads to turn to him again. "We're gonna distract Hookfang at the Meade Hall, there is no doubt Toothless won't be there if he said he's feeling sick."

We continued to listen, until we concluded on what the plan was.

=========================================================================================================

We all walked into the Meade Hall, looking around.

"There he is." Stormfly pointed out, pointing her wing towards Hookfang and Windstriker.

We approached over, making Hookfang look up at us.

"Hey guys!" Hookfang said with a smile, as we sat by him.

Stormfly grabbed a fish as Meatlug did the talking. "Hey, Hookfang. Toothless still ain't feeling good?"

"Yeah, hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow." Hookfang said with a smile, which I could tell was fake.

I felt something nip my shoulder, making me spot Belch's head.

"Now's your go." He whispered to me.

I nodded before standing up. "Imma go swimming, I'll see ya guys later." I told them.

"Alright, have a good time!" Stormfly called out. I smiled back at them before exiting the Meade Hall.

After I exited, I flew off, using my sense of smell to find out where Toothless was. I landed at the Entrance of Hookfangs cave and looked around.

As I searched, there was no sign of Toothless, which confused me.

"That's odd, I thought he'd be here." I said to myself.

I decided to fly to my cave, cracking my neck.

"A nap won't hurt nobody." I told myself.

I walked in my cave. "Probably best if I tell them he left-"

"Cloudjumper?" A voice asked me. I spun around quickly, only to find something I wasn't expecting.

There was Toothless. I could tell it was him because his scales blended in with the night, and nobody has such beautiful green eyes.

"Toothless, we were looking around for you all day. Are you okay!?" I asked with worry as he stepped up carefully. "Toothless.. are you -"

Out of nowhere, he ran up and buried himself into my chest, and started to cry. "C-cloudjumper! Please.. l-let me...st-st-"

"Woah woah, Toothless. What's going -" I was cut off by seeing something on his back, multiple red marks. "What happened...?"

"I.." Toothless choked out. "When I came back, Hookfang and I spent a normal night, kissing and all of a sudden." He started to cry. "He tried to..."

My eyes went wide, there is no way. Hookfang.. did he really?

"He tried to r-r.." Toothless sobbed into me again, gripping my chest.

I wrapped my wings around him carefully, shushing him by whispering in his ear.

"Shhh... It's okay, you don't gotta tell me what happened." I whispered as I tried to comfort him. He was so young, he didn't deserve this.

"C-can I stay... w-with you?" He asked me, looking up to my eyes.

I looked down at him, before responding with a simple nod. I laid on my side on my Animal Skin covered nest, which was made for comfort. He curled into me, burying his head into my chest.

I used this angle to examine the scars on his back, they were still red. Which means, Hookfang had to have snapped on him again.

I felt him sigh slightly. I tightened my grasp around my alpha, humming a tune softly. It was a tune my mother used to the Night Fury's in the nursery. It usually calmed them down and made them fall asleep, I knew this because I remember when I was around 8 month's old.

I soon noticed that Toothless fell asleep in my grasp. I smiled but at the same time, I wanted to kill every nightmare in this planet. NOBODY had the right to harm my Alpha.

Nobody, will touch my Alpha... Ever again.


	3. Mine.

I opened my eyes, instantly getting stunned by the pure sunlight. I blinked a few times, taking time to think and unblind myself.

I tried getting up, until I felt a weight against my chest. I looked down, spotting the young Alpha, dozing away.

He looked adorable to me. He was so young for a Alpha, and also very cute when it came to comparing him to other dragons.

He shifted in his sleep, resulting in his head burying into my neck even more.I then noticed the red line on his neck.

I shifted my position carefully, not to wake the alpha, but look at his wounds. They were still red from the terrible encounter.

'Damn, Hookfang.' I thought to myself. 'When I get my claws on you..' I am still ticked off by the fact Snoutlout's dragon had the nerve to try and rape my alpha into submission. One, why would you even try to rape an alpha? And two, WHY Toothless out of everyone!?

I sighed heavily, I really about this. Maybe I needed to calm myself in someway, but how? I am still mad on the fact Hookfang-

'THOR!' I screamed in my head. I need to get over this, one way or another.

Before I could move, I felt moving next to me. I looked down, seeing Toothless was beginning to stir.

When the alpha was fully awaken, he looked up at me, with the most gorgeous Emerald orbs I have ever seen in my lifetime. And I lived for 41 years.

"Mornin'." Toothless said to me, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning to you as well, Alpha." I replied simply, with a soft smile. He tried to get up, making me move so I could.

I heard him hiss slightly, arching his back. This worried me, resulting in me asking how he felt. "You okay?"

He looked at me, nodding his head slightly. "I'm fine, Cloudjumper.. Just a few scars." He then looked back outside of my cave.

"Right, yet I still have thoughts on your Monstrous Nightmare.." I replied, tilting my head. "You sure you're-"

Toothless snapped his head towards me, clearly distressed on where the conversation was going. "Cloudjumper, I'd rather talk about this later."

I nodded my head, deciding not to answer any further questions. We both exited the cave together, taking a moment to look around.

The sun had just finished rising, I could tell due to everyone working. I looked around, trying to spot if that Nightmare was around.

"Cloudjumper," Toothless spoke, snapping me out of my train of thought and making me face him. "Can we see Hiccup? He probably misses me."

I nodded my head, before walking down the path that led from my cave to the civilization.

As we walked down, Toothless suddenly asked me. "So, question," I turned my head to the Night Fury, tilting in the process. "Are you going to try and find a mate this year?"

I shook my head. "Windstriker and Snap wanted me to hang with them since they also don't have mates."

"Ah, I see." He replied with a smile. "So, you're planning to be single for life?"

I chuckled at the Alpha's second question. "I guess you could say that. I got plenty of years left to find a mate."

As we reached the end of the path, we began to head to Hiccup's house. "So, you plan on-"

I chuckled once again. "So many questions, Alpha. I'll find a mate eventually, just not this year."

Toothless looked like he got the message and decided to nod simply, as we continued.

By the time we reached Hiccup's house, I noticed he was talking to Valka, before turning his head to spot us.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said in shock, before jogging over to his Night Fury. Toothless went after as well.

Valka also walked towards me with a smile. "There you are, Cloudjumper." She said before scratching my chin. I purred in response.

Hiccup hugged the Night Fury, resulting in him purring in response. "Where've you been, we-"

Valka looked over, taking notice of the scars and Hiccup noticing the scars. I mentally groaned, now this will probably get worse.

"What happened, bud?" Hiccup asked with worry. Valka got closer to take notice of the scars on the Night Fury as well.

I walked over, resulting in Valka looking back at me. "Cloudjumper, do you know what happened?"

As much as I didn't want to, I purred with a response that meant 'Yes, I do.'

"What happened to Toothless?" Valka asked me, resulting in Hiccup turning his head to see me.

I explained with bodily language that Valka understood, that Toothless was attacked by a dragon, but I didn't bother to say who.

I wasn't and was lying. Toothless was attacked, I left out the fact he was a victim of attempted rape.

"Mom, you think we can clean his wounds?" Hiccup asked. Valka looked at Hiccup, before replying with.

"Yes, we'll be able to clean them out, but we'll need to get the stuff to use." She said before walking off, motioning her hand for Hiccup and Toothless to follow.

"I'll be back." I told the Alpha. He nodded before catching up with Hiccup and his Mother.

After they were out of my sight, I flew off. Heading to see the others.

======================================================================================================

I slid down the muddy path once again, before landing in the water. I stood up and crawled out, seeing the 3 dragons.

"He arrives." Meatlug announced jokingly.

Belch and Barf instantly starting speaking, saying the same thing in unsion. "Is Toothless okay!?"

Barf glared at Belch. "I said it first."

"No, I did." Belch growled in response

The two ended up biting each others necks, trying to debate who said what first.

"Boys!" Stormfly shouted, earning their attention to the Nadder. "Calm down and get yourselves straight."

Barf and Belch got up, still facing me. Stormfly sighed and looked at me with a questioning face.

"Is he okay?" She asked me. I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, Alpha is okay." I started. I seen Barf and Belch about to Celebrate before I lifted my tail to show them I wasn't finished talking. "But he isn't in a good state, right now."

"What happened?" Meatlug asked, wondering what happened.

I sighed heavily again. "Well, something... came up and.

-*Time Skip of Cloudjumper talking about the Toothless situation.*-

"And that's what happened." I finished. Everybody was so shocked on how Hookfang could be such a monster. [4]"Odin." Meatlug said, startled. "I never knew Hookfang would do such a thing."

"Me neither." Barf responded to Meatlug's remark.

"So, what now?" Stormfly asked.

All heads turned to me, they were clearly oblivious on what to do about this situation.

"Honestly, you guys-"' Before I could finish, I heard a splash. We looked over, and we were shocked on who we seen.

There was the Ebony Scaled Dragon, climbing out of the water.

"Toothless?" Stormfly asked in Confusion.

The Alpha turned his head to notice we were all here. He was speechless for a moment before speaking.

"Hey guys."

=========================================================================================

I was walking down with Valka next to me, along with Toothless and Hiccup. Stormfly and the others went with their riders.

"So, you still going to the Meade Hall?" I asked the Night Fury.

"Yeah, I need to get around." He replied, rolling his shoulders.

"You've only been gone for 21-25 hours." I chuckled. "You didn't forget!"

He laughed back in response. At this point, I actually was happy. My alpha was doing so much better.

"Hey, there. HiccUP!" I heard the familiar voice of Snoutlout, which meant Hookfang was there too.

I looked over, seeing Snoutlout on top of Hookfang, who seemingly didn't care.

"Hello as well, Snoutlout." Valka responded before Hiccup could.

"So uh." Snoutlout continued. "Is any scouts going on that I could assist you with, Hiccup's mom?"

Hookfang and I locked eyes, and I instantly wanted to kill him, right there.

"Alright, Snoutlout." Hiccup groaned. "Maybe you should head somewhere you should be going."

Hookfang took notice of Toothless, smirking at the Night Fury. Toothless was talking to the other dragon, thank Odin he didn't notice.

I seen him lick his lips as Toothless swayed his tail softly, I had enough. I roared at Hookfang, snapping him and everyone out of their trances.

Hookfang reeled back, roaring loudly back at me with defense.

"Hey!" Snoutlout yelled, gripping onto Hookfang's saddle.. "Train your stupid dragon!"

"Cloudjumper would never hurt anyone!" Valka snapped back, gripping onto my side. "So I have no idea what happened to him!"

Hookfang and Snoutlout flew off, resulting in me calming down.

"Cloudjumper, what has-" Before Valka could finish, she looked at me with worry. "What happened..?"

Everyone was shocked, including myself. I didn't expect to make myself lunge at him.

I flew off before I could even answer.

========================================================================================

I was laying in my cave, trying to clear my head from today. It was Night and everyone was eating before heading to rest.

I didn't attend. The reason why was clearly visible: I was embarrassed quite enough.

As I laid, I was interrupted by a scent, I turned my head to see the Alpha approaching me.

"Cloud-"

"I'm not going, Alpha." I growled, cutting him off. "I don't want any more embarrassment to today-"

"I was coming to ask if I could sleep with you."

I looked in the Alpha's eyes. He was actually being serious.

"Oh, uh... sorry." I said, lifting my wing so he could lay with me.

He walked next to me, before laying down in the position last time. I wrapped my lower wings around his waist, before wrapping my upper wings around him.

"Y'know.." Toothless broke the Silence. "You're a lot cooler than I thought.."

I smiled at the remark, nuzzling his head softly. "Thank you, Alpha."

It wasn't long until Toothless fell asleep, but for sure I knew the first thing I'd do next morning...


	4. A Real Nightmare.

I opened my eyes, my vision more blurry than ever, making it hard to see. I rubbed my eyes with my wing, than I took notice around me, I was still in the cave.

I looked down, due to feeling a strong weight loss when I was beginning to wake up. And, now I started to panic.

Toothless wasn't here...

I searched around in a panic. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him.

As I continued to search around, I was greeted by a sound of throat clearing. I turned my head to see the source of the sound, and let me tell you...

I did not want to see him..

I looked at who had entered the cave, pissed from what I was seeing. It had to be Hookfang.

Hookfang caught onto this and shook his head. This resulted in me raising my head, along with it tilted.

"Jesus, don't know what I did to you, but I'm busy." Hookfang told me. Is he actually stupid?

I was now confused. "What do you mean? You're usually with Snoutlout or something."

Hookfang shook his head again. "I actually came here to see if Toothless was with you."

I glared at him before he continued. "Stormfly, she was looking for Toothless to ask him a question but couldn't find him."

Now this made me stare blankly at Hookfang. I assumed he was here, trying to snatch my alpha away.

"That makes us both, Hook." I replied. "I was also trying to find him, failed doing so."

Hookfang nodded, but then after an period of silence, he spoke again.

"I also did want to see Toothless." I rolled my eyes at this, which he seen me do.

"Why the hell would Toothless want to see you?" I growled.

"He's my mate. I wanted to see him at least." Hookfang replied with pretty much no shame.

"Mate is a funny term considering the fact on what you did to him." I continued to growl, claws attached to the ground.

"I was actually going to say sorry to him." He replied.

Wait...

Wait...

Wait...

Wait...

...WHAT!?

I was confused, Hookfang, apologizing to Toothless for trying to rape him? How does that even work?

"It's gonna take a lot more than just an apology to make Toothless forgive you." I growled. "You tried to rape him... force him into submission."

Hookfang looked like he was about to attack me himself. "I know what I did, but there was something else about that night."

I glared at him, he was smirking like he was psycho.

"Can you imagine? Holding down the Alpha." He began, my lungs filling with fire. "Thrusting into him.. hearing him cry out your name.. I know what you've been doing in your free time... You managed to moan his name once.."

"Shut up!" I commanded, smoke coming out my mouth.

"You know it's true.. You want to be inside the alpha as much as I do." He snickered, now this sent me off the edge.

I tackled him out of the cave, resulting in us tumbling down the hill that was rock covered. When we reached the bottom, I landed on my back, a loud crack could be heard from the possible 40 meters.

I couldn't stand, my back hurt like hell, could this get any worse?

I looked over, seeing Hookfang walk over with a smirk on his face, resulting in me groaning in pain.

I heard a sound of claws against the ground, before I seen his claws.

"See you soon."

Before I could respond, his claws slashed my face with enough force to kill an Terrible Terror. After that, my vision went dark.

=============================================================================================

I opened my eyes again, I could see I was in a cave, illuminated by a bright blue light. I looked over, taking notice of the bright blue crystals.

It took me a moment to realize this was the cave Barf and Belch saved for me and Toothless when we became mates.

I tried standing up, but this resulted in me falling back. As I fell back, something caught me. Before I could even react to who did it, they rolled me onto my side, I seen who it was.

The Ebony scaled dragon made sure I was alright, but I didn't have the strength to speak to him. After a moment, I looked at him, looking at all the features on his body.

"Alpha?" I said faintly, but it sparked his attention.

"Yes?" He replied, twitching one of his ears. I mentally chuckled, he's so adorable.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous your eyes are?" I purred out to him.

When I said that, his head turned to me. He had his head low, and he was trying not to look at me.

"Y-you think so?" Toothless said in.. what sounds like fear..

"I know so." I replied with a chuckle. Toothless looked at me, smiling softly before his smile was a frown.

"N-nobody ever told me that before.." He whispered. "Not Hiccup, nor Astrid, not even Hookfang would say that."

"Well, Hookfang is an asshole so.." I said jokingly. It wasn't long before Toothless and I began laughing at this.

Toothless got closer to me, to the fact we were a foot apart. We were looking in each others eyes, but then he laid his head on my chest.

"Am I comfy?" I asked, jokingly.

"Very." He replied, fluttering his wings slightly. As he was comfortable on my chest, I noticed there were red claw marks on his neck.

"Alpha, what are those.?" I asked him, moving my walking wing behind his neck. I heard him hiss in pain softly.

"Just some marks from me saving you." He replied simply, he still didn't move his head from my chest.

"You.. fought Hookfang?" I asked with concern.

"I nearly lost Hiccup, so I didn't wanna lose you either." Toothless said.

"Thank you." I replied to him.

We both stayed in this position, looking around at the beautiful crystals changing colors. I seen Toothless yawn, and I smiled at him.

"Tired, Alpha?" I asked him.

"Mhm." Toothless responded, curling into me. "Can I sleep with you.. again?"

I smiled at him, wrapping both pairs of my wings around his body. I heard and felt him purring as he nuzzled into my chest. I smiled and continued to hold him there.

When he fell asleep, I lowered my head and licked the top of his head, resulting in him moving in his sleep.

I smiled at this, before looking over at the crystals. I promised myself at this point.

Tomorrow, I will have to do the unthinkable. I may be twice his age but I will have to tell him I love him.

One way or another.


	5. Lover (1/2)

I opened up my eyes, to be met with the roof of the cave being lit by the dimly lit crystals. I took notice that I was laying on my back as I seen this.

I looked down, to see my alpha, snuggled into me and using my head as a resting place. I smiled at this, he was one of the most, if not most, adorable thing I have seen in my 41 year life span.

I moved my walking wing to slowly rub my talon down his back. This resulting in him purring in his sleep.

I continued to rub my talon against his scales, some parts such as the base of his wing made him squirm in his sleep.

I looked outside, and because it was morning, this would mean Valka would be waking up.

I carefully moved Toothless off of me to avoid him waking up. Once I set him down, I stood up and walked outside.

I walked down the trail to the village, taking notice of the 3 Terrible Terrors playing around. I smiled at this, I wonder what would happen if I had my own children.

I shook the thought out of my head. I wouldn't be able to have children with another Stormcutter. I already have my love...

Who I still didn't tell, for Thor's sake.

I turned, looking back at the cave. I wanted to go back, and see the alpha... but, I needed to check on Valka.

As I continued down to the path, I was interrupted by one of the 3 terrible terrors, who looked up at me with beaming amber eyes.

"Where is the beach?" The little male chirped. I chuckled at this softly..

"Down there." I said, raising my wing to point at the cliff. "Just follow the rocky path and you will be there."

"Thank you!" He yipped. "Come on guys, he said the beach is this way!"

The 3 Terrible Terrors pranced over to the beach, making me smile even wider.

I walked down the path, I was now at the entrance of the village and I stopped myself. I was thinking to myself on what to do, then it came.

I have no other choice..

...Valka can wait.

I turned back, and flew back to the cave. This was insanely stupid, but I knew why. I loved him, and it would bother me for the rest of my life if I didn't tell him.

Once I entered the cave, I seen that Toothless was still asleep, curled into a casual sleeping position a Night Fury would.

I sighed heavily. Here goes nothing.

I shook the Night Fury's shoulder. "Alpha..." He still remained asleep. "Alpha..." I shook his shoulder even more, resulting in him waking up.

"Cloud?" Toothless asked tiredly.

"Y-yeah, it's m-me." I answered. Why am I stuttering?

"W-why are you... waking me up?" He asked again, stretching his body. I felt the lustful flare in me beginning to spark at this.

"I, need to talk to you." I said as stiff as I could. I looked in his bright emerald eyes, which already told me this was a bad idea.

"About what?" He asked me curiously.

I took a moment to gather myself before speaking.

"Toothless..." I sighed heavily. "Ever since I got the chance to finally meet you at the cove, I've had... this feeling."

He looks at me with eyes that already tell me this is a bad idea.

"It's like... some warm feeling.." I said to him, trying my best not to struggle.

"What are you..?" He asks me. And now, this is where it has to stop. He needs to know.

"I love you, Toothless." I finally said, feeling a weight get off my shoulders.

He was.. shocked. Like, an unexplained shock. I knew this was coming.

"You.. what?" He asks me, still shocked on what I just told him

"I.. love you." I said as much as I could without struggling. "As in... I want to be your mate.."

Toothless just got even more shocked at this, I didn't know what to say to him now. This went a lot more unexpected than I thought. I expected him to yell at me if anything.

"B-but.. I already committed my life-" He said before I cut him off.

"-your life mate." I finished with a sigh. He couldn't let go of Hookfang. "Yeah, I get it. Hookfang is your life mate, even though..."

"Yeah." Toothless said, simply. "Cloudjumper, I can't just leave Hookfang. It's that.."

"I understand.." I replied. I felt like an idiot right now. I told the alpha of Berk, I loved him... and I already knew he wouldn't return it.

"C-Cloudjumper, I..." He stops himself when I look up at him. He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Cloudjumper, I-I understand that you.. that you see me as someone you'd spend your life with forever, considering the fact that we both mate for life but.."

I looked at him. Is he going to do some guilt shit on me?

"Alpha, don't worry about me-"

Before I could even speak again, the Alpha pressed his maw against mine, which shocked me. This was something us dragons did if we had a mate and wanted to show true affection. But, he's doing it with me?

I moved forward, and because the Alpha was on his hind legs, he fell on his back and I was on top of him. We still didn't break apart yet, our bodies were nearly touching. We continued to show each other the affection that I've been wanting to share with Toothless.

I pulled back slowly, disconnecting our maws and allowing us to catch our breath. We were panting and we were looking at each other. Toothless looked like he just flew by the sun and was exhausted.

"How're you?" I asked kindly.

"That felt amazing." He said to me as he panted, he was so damn adorable.

"Wow.." A voice said.

Me and Toothless turned our heads to see Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch.

"Were you guys watching?" Toothless asked embarrassed.

"The whole thing." Belch chuckled.

"Damn, never thought I'd see the Alpha as a bottom." Barf snickered.

Toothless buried his face in my wing, and I chuckled at this. He was mainly hiding from this, but it's fine.

"Alright everyone, let's give the new couple some time alone." Meatlug suggests as the others leave, except Stormfly.

"Hey." Stormfly says. We both focus our attention on her. "Congratulations." She finished with a smile before walking off. I smiled at this, before looking down at Toothless.

"Wan't me to get off?" I asked the Alpha. "Or do you like being dominated?"

Toothless looks up at me with a smirk. "I may be the alpha, but stay on top of me.. Please?." I chuckled at this, before nuzzling into his neck.

I heard him purr when I did this, I opened my maw a little and nibbled on his scales.

"Oh gods, Cloudjumper.. Mark me.." He purred into me. I pulled back to see his face.

"What about Hookfang?" I asked with a head tilt. "Don't you have his mark?"

Toothless wen't silent, and I knew what that meant. "Oh.."

"He uh." Toothless started. "Would never mark me.. or let me mark him."

"Well, I can change that." I purred at him, he smirked in response.

"Please do.." He purred back at me. I lowered my maw to his neck again, slightly nibbling on his scales.

I continued to do this, before I sunk my teeth into his neck slowly. The Alpha squirmed in my grasp, his claws gripped onto my scales, but because I have strong scales, it wasn't painful to me.

"Ahh~" He moaned out with a squirm. "C-Cloudjumper!"

I slowly pulled back, leaving the red stain in his scales. He looked up at me, and I smiled at him.

"How'd that feel?" I asked him.

"Amazing.." He replied with a chuckle. "Can I...?"

I noticed he was talking about me, and I nodded. I lowered my head and tilted it to the side so he could see my neck.

"It might be hard to do-" I was cut off when the Alpha's teeth sunk into my neck, which made me flinch in shock. Once he pulled back, I looked at him. "You got some strong teeth."

He smirks at me. "Well thank you."

I laid down next to him, and when I did, he curled into me, him facing me and my wings wrapped around him.

I nuzzled him softly, which he returned with a gentle purr. Eventually, Toothless was curled into me, sleeping peacefully in my grasp.

I smiled at him, before closing my eyes and falling asleep with him.

I woke up later on, greeted by Toothless' body still in my grasp. I then heard a slight growling noise.

I looked up and took a moment to see who was at the entrance of the cave.

Of course, Hookfang..

"Why is he here with you?" Hookfang snarled at me, I simply sighed, and moved Toothless away from me without waking him.

"He wanted to stay with me, Hookfang.. You've hurt him quite enough." I growled lowly.

"I don't believe that, he's MY mate." Hookfang's claws were fully out.

"It's called, you need to learn how to take care of your Alpha..." I replied.

Hookfang's body began to light up, but I finally said what I needed to say.

"Listen, Hookfang. Toothless will be as scared to see you again, you tried to rape him, force him into submission, and worse.. He's laying right there, asleep, and would be terrified if he seen you were here." I stated, and once I did, his flaming body went out and he flew off.

I was surprised that actually worked, even though I was expecting to be attacked.

I looked down at Toothless, who was still asleep. I smiled at him before I flew out to find Valka.

As I flew, I looked at the Civilization as I headed towards where Valka would be.

I seen Valka helping out Hiccup with something, which resulted in me landing behind the two.

Valka turned to see me, and was delighted from what her expression was. "Cloudjumper! There you are."

I purred in reply as she did her best to try and hug me, at least I knew what she was doing.

"You weren't hurt when you left when Hookfang-"

I made a slight clicking noise in reply, meaning that I was fine. She sighed in relief.

"Speaking of which," I heard Hiccup, resulting in me turning my head. "You haven't seen Toothless, have you?"

I purred in response, which made Valka turn to Hiccup.

"He says he's fine, Hiccup." Valka reassured. Hiccup sighed in relief.

I motioned my head towards my cave, and motioned towards Hiccup.

"You'll... bring him to me?" Hiccup asked

I nodded simply, which I can tell made Hiccup feel better.

Afterwards, I flew off towards my cave.

When I entered, I seen Toothless was laying on his side, messing around with the slit that hid his regions.

"Bored?" I asked as I entered.

"Y-eah. Kind of." The Alpha responded, looking up at me.

I got closer to the Alpha. "Hiccup wants to see you.. And if you could go, I'd appreciate it."

I heard Toothless groan before he got up. "Fine. I'll come and see you later."

He walked off, and rubbed his tail under my chin before slapping me with the prosthetic part. After he left, I looked outside.

I laid there to rest up a little more since he'd probably be gone for a while.


	6. Chapter 5 2-2

I opened my eyes after taking a slight nap, to see it was dusk. I groaned softly before standing up. I stretched out my body before exiting the cave.

As I walked down the path, I seen that there was a lot of dragons outside. I managed to spot Windstriker talking to a Snow Wraith.

I walked over to Windstriker, who turned the second he heard me.

"Oh, hey Cloudjumper!" Windstriker said with a smile.

"Hello to you as well." I replied, nodding my head. I looked over at the Snow Wraith, "And, you are?"

"Oh, I'm Winterbell." The Snow Wraith replied, who was a girl. I need to stop these assumptions.

"Nice to meet you," I replied to Snow Wraith.

"You too." She replied with a smile.

"Anyway," Windstriker said, causing me to turn back to him. "I heard about you and Alpha, all I can say is congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"Wait, as in, the Alpha here?" Winterbell cut in, confused.

I turned my head to her. "Yes, I am mates with the Alpha here."

She was surprised on this. "I'm surprised you managed to get an Alpha for a mate, you're lucky that she chose you."

Me and Windstriker both looked at each other before chuckling.

"Actually, the Alpha is a male." Windstriker replied before I could.

She was even more shocked. "Wow, that's surprising. Like, very surprising."

I smiled before I turned my head towards the Meade Hall.

I looked back at them. "Alright, I'mma head to the Meade Hall, you guys gonna come?"

"We'll come later on." Windstriker replied.

"Alright then" I said before walking off.

As I walked down the path of the village, I seen the pretty much normal stuff. Dragons flying, people struggling, the usual. I managed to spot Valka heading into the house she slept in, which I somewhat didn't mind that she went in early.

I entered the Meade Hall, seeing all the people and dragons. I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to be with the Alpha. I know it sounds selfish, but I love him a lot. I couldn't see Toothless or manage to spot him when I practically scanned the entire building.

As I looked around, I felt something under my wing. I looked down and lifted it, only to be met with the Alpha's eyes.

"Hi." He spoke to me with a smile.

"Hello, to you as well." I replied as I nuzzled his head, resulting in him purring.

"I missed you." He purred to me, as I wrapped my wing around him.

"I did too." I replied, before looking over and seeing Windstriker, Winterbell, and... Hookfang enter the Meade Hall.

Toothless almost instantly spotted Hookfang, with him going under my wing again. I seen Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch by the feeder, all talking.

I walked down, my tail wrapped around Toothless under my wing as I pulled him with. Once we got towards the 3 dragons, I unwrapped my wing, Toothless looking around before walking out.

"Looks like they made it." Stormfly said before continuing to eat.

"So, how is your love life?" Barf asked, before his twin smacked his head.. with his head.

"They've only been together for 6 hours, you can't ask that yet." Belch scolded. I chuckled softly at this.

"It's fine, guys." I replied to them.

Toothless continued to stay close to me, his tail coiled around mine.

"So, I wonder." Meatlug spoke. "How are y'all going to repopulate if you both are males?"

I heard Toothless nearly choke on the salmon he was eating, before coughing and looking up.

"I uh... do not know." Toothless spoke, coughing. "We might adopt if anything."

"Interesting." Stormfly spoke up.

\--**--

After a lot of talking, we all decided to head home. Toothless, of course, wanted to come with me. Which I allowed him to do.

We both entered the cave, looking around the small area.

Toothless laid down before I could, yawning softly. I chuckled and walked over to him.

I took my talon and moved him over so he was on his back. He looked up at me in confusion.

"What're you doing?" The Night Fury asked.

I smirked, before standing over top of him. "Oh nothing.."

I lowered my maw to his neck, nibbling softly on his scales. I heard him moan as I nibbled on his neck.

I rubbed my lower wings against his sides, causing him to squirm underneath me.

My talon went towards his slit that hid his member, which caused him to look up at me.

"Just relax." I whispered.

I slipped my talon into his slit, feeling around for the Alpha's member.

Once I found it, I carefully pulled it out. I heard Toothless whine out and squirm.

It was actually bigger than I thought it would be. It was around 1'3 (one foot and 3 inches) long, which made me smirk even more.

I rubbed his member softly, making him moan softly. It was throbbing with anticipation, waiting to burst.

"C-Cloudjumper, don't t-tease me." He moaned out, trying to command me. 

"I'm in charge now, Toothless." I responded to him, chuckling softly.

I continued to stroke his dick, which was continuing to throb even more. 

"B-but, I'm the Alpha.." He continued to moan out as I continued to stroke him.

"Not right now." I said.

Before he could respond, I licked his member, causing him to moan loudly. I continued to lick his member, before putting it in my maw.

I heard him cry out as my maw engulfed his member. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking him off as I did so. 

He groaned out, his claws raking across the dirt as I sucked him off. He tasted sweet, like very sweet.

I continued to suck him off, before he began to buck his hips up.

"C-Cloudjumper!" He cried out. "I'm gonna c-cum!"

I took this as an advantage and began to suck him even harder. I seen his wings spread from underneath him, before he roared out in pleasure.

His member exploded, all of it getting in my mouth. I gladly gulped it down, taking every last drop.

After he finished, I pulled away from him, his member flopping onto his stomach. 

"How are you down there?" I asked with a smile.

"Amazing." He answered with heavy breaths.

I rubbed my maw with my talon after our little session, getting off the white liquid.

I looked down at him, as he was laying on his back, completely drained out of energy.

I chuckled before laying next to him, wrapping my wing around him.

He curled into me, purring softly into my chest.

"I love you, Cloudjumper." Alpha purred.

"I love you too, Toothless." I responded.

It wasn't long before both of us closed our eyes and fell asleep.

Problem was, I couldn't stop thinking of what Meatlug asked.

...how would we repopulate?


	7. Couldn't think of a Chapter Title, so oof.

I fluttered my eyes open, groaning softly at the feeling of ice brushing against my scales.

I pushed myself over, reaching for the source of warmth next to me, only to find nothing. I fully opened my eyes and sat up, only to see that the large dragon next to me was gone.

"Where did he.." I whispered to myself, looking around the cave. He wouldn't leave me in the middle of the night... right?

"Looking for someone..?" A sinister voice said behind me. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Why did he have to be here..? Of all dragons, it had to be him.

I turned around to see the Monstrous Nightmare, standing 10 feet away from me. I wanted to kill him, right there, in that spot.

"Why are you here..?" I asked with a low growl, feeling the small bits of plasma gathering within my upper chest region.

"I wanted to see my alpha." Hookfang said with a sinister grin.

"For what? To try and rape me again? You already failed doing so." I snarled at him. "If Cloudjumper was here, he'd-"

"He wouldn't do anything, Toothless." Hookfang interrupted me. "He may look like someone strong, but his Alp comes first, not his head." Hookfang got closer to me, resulting in me stepping back and making my growl more audible.

"Back. Up. Now." I warned him, as the plasma was entering my throat area.

"Or what..?" Hookfang smirked at me, cracking his neck in the process.

"I said..." I warned, the loud whistle emitting from my throat. "Back UP-"

Before I could finish, his maw connected to me. I, almost instantly, tried to shove him off, but when I tried, a large fireball went down my throat.

I fell to my side, coughing out smoke. I couldn't breathe, I needed water, something wet.

"W-why.." I whined to Hookfang, my voice being raspy. "W-what did I ever do to you...?"

"It wasn't you." Hookfang chuckles at me. "Your Stormcutter friend, took everything from me.. I had you all to myself, until you and that pesky human went to challenge a Bewilder."

"W-w-why me.." I coughed out, oxygen slowly reaching my lungs. "W-why d-did you.. c-come to me... instead of h-him..?"

"Because.." Hookfang purred, kneeling down to my ear. "I can't let you get away this time."

Before I could respond, I felt his tongue rub against my inner thigh, making me begin to squirm.

"N-NO!" I cried out. "I w-won't let you!"

"Don't worry.." Hookfang growled, "I'll be gentle.." He continued to lick upwards. I felt his tongue rub against my slit, making me shut my eyes in fear.

"P-please, Hookfang." I whined, opening my eyes to look down at him. "D-don't do this."

I seen Hookfang roll his eyes, before he began to lick the base of my tail, which was 2 inches away from my.. oh gods...

"Stop!" I cried out once again. This was my worse case scenario, I'm about to be raped by one of my old friends.

Before I could even try to yell, I seen a flash of tan ram into Hookfang, resulting in the Monstrous Nightmare falling onto his back.

I couldn't see correctly what Hookfang was tackled by, giving me a moment to notice who was on top of Hookfang...

Cloudjumper...

I looked at the larger dragon, who was snarling at the Monstrous Nightmare. I felt so relieved that he managed to get Hookfang off of me.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't rip out your fucking throat!" Cloudjumper snarled, shocking me in the process. I understand he was grown, but I have never heard him swear... especially like that.

"Because," Hookfang growled back. "You don't have the guts to do so..."

I looked at Cloudjumper, who's glare softened for a moment. After that, I seen nothing but anger in his eyes. Before I could even process, Cloudjumper's talon went straight into Hookfang's stomach region.

Hookfang roared out, as I watched in shock. Cloudjumper's talon sliced down his stomach, before he ripped out his talon. Blood trickled down Hookfang's body, making him cough out in pain.

"If you... touch him... ever again.. I will kill you, and I mean it." Cloudjumper growled, before stepping off of Hookfang.

I seen Hookfang stumble, before standing up straight. He glared at the both of us, before he exited the cave.

Cloudjumper walked over to me, before he locked his eyes with mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stared into his orange orbs.

"What did he do to you..?" Cloudjumper asked me, as I looked down. I got closer to him, until I buried my head into his chest.

I began to sob into his chest, not holding any of my tears back by any chance. I felt his two large wings wrap around my body, holding me in an embrace.

"Shh.." Cloudjumper whispered to my ear as he held me tightly. "He won't be coming back by any chance.."

"H-How do you know..?" I choked out, pulling back to look up at him. "He'll just do the same thing, t-try and rape me with any chance he has.."

Cloudjumper nuzzled the top of my head, before he responded to my question. "Hookfang would die trying to even get near you.. The dragons would possibly agree to exile him by any chance, because you're their Alpha. They will follow their Alpha, and would agree with you if they learned the truth about Hookfang."

I sighed again, placing my head on his chest once again. I thought to myself on Cloudjumper's statement, before speaking. "What would I do without you..?"

Cloudjumper purred, before leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I smiled softly as he did so, sliding my tail next to his.

We stayed like this for about 3 minutes, until I decided to break the silence. "Can we lay down..?"

Cloudjumper didn't answer, he only tightened his grip around me. Before I spoke again, he eased me slowly onto the ground, so I was laying down.

He lied next to me, making me cuddle into his chest, purring loudly. I heard him chuckle, before he planted a final kiss on my head.

"I love you... so much." I whispered, my tail coiling around his.

"I love you too, Toothless." Cloudjumper said to me, and I swear, I had butterflies in my stomach when he said my name.

I don't know why I felt like that, maybe it was that he called me 'Alpha' so much, that when he said my name instead of my position, I felt so... alive.

My eyes began to feel heavy, noting that I was getting tired. I placed my head into Cloudjumper's chest, before I slowly shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the sunrays strike my eyelids, making me softly grunt. I turned my head, and I could feel the slight heat stroke my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that it was early morning, and noted that I had no chance of being blinded by the sun. I huffed softly as I looked down at the dragon cuddled into me.

I smiled softly, before leaning down to kiss the Night Fury's head softly. In result, I heard an audible purring sound, making me pull my head back.

"I thought you were asleep." I chuckled softly, making the Night Fury look up at me with his bright emerald eyes.

"I'm awake now." He smirks at me, carefully rubbing his claws against my chest. I purr softly, smiling more at him.

"Alpha, I have-" I began, but was cut off by Toothless groaning softly. He rolled his eyes before he spoke to me.

"Just call me Toothless!" He pouted, an annoyed expression on his face. I mentally smirked at this, before I decided to mess with him.

"My apologies, Alpha." I responded simply, trying my best not to snicker. I was about to give in, until I seen the look on Toothless' face. I will admit, it was **NOT** a sight to see.

Before I could speak, Toothless put his front paws against my chest, and pushed himself away from me. He stood up, before walking to the mouth of the cave. He sat down, his tail curling around himself.

"Someone in a grumpy mood?" I teased, before mentally slapping myself. I actually forgot what had happened for about 3 seconds.

"Shut up, Cloudjumper.." Toothless snarled at me, making me sit up. Before I could speak, he continued. "I asked you to do one thing, and you decided to be an ass and continue."

"Toothless, I." I began. Before I could continue, Toothless stood up and walked from the mouth of the cave. I sat there for a moment, before deciding to fully stand up.

_Now, I feel like an asshole_.

I walked down the hill, heading towards Toothless. I decided to break the silence.

"Toothless?" I asked, and got nothing for an answer. So I asked again.

"..Toothless..?" Still no answer.

"**Toothless!**" I raised my voice to a partial roar, and that made him spin to face me. "Did you not hear me!?"

I seen Toothless shudder before speaking. "N-no, I didn't." I looked into his eyes, and I could just see from his expression, he was lying.

In full honestly, Toothless is great at a lot of things. Fighting, helping, stuff like that. But lying, was his weakness. I love him and all, but he wasn't that great of a liar.

"Don't lie to me, something is up." I said to him in a calmer tone, and I could see him beginning to shake. I got closer to him, and he stepped back.

"S-stay... away.." He whined out, his tail wrapping around himself. Why was he being so submissive to me? Did I do something?

"Toothless... what's wrong..?" I asked once more, stopping when I was 4 feet away from Toothless.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" Toothless cried out, and I seen his breathing begin to speed up, and get heavier. I was about to speak, and then I realized what was going on.

_He's having a Panic Attack..._

I wrapped my wings around Toothless within an instant, and at first, he yelped, trying to get away, but I was much stronger than the smaller dragon.

"G-Get off, Hookfang!" He cried out, trying to shove me off. That right there, made my heart shatter. He was blinded by what had happened a few hours ago, when Hookfang tried to rape him.

I tightened my wings around Toothless, pulling him into an comforting embrace. He placed his head into my chest, deciding to stop resisting my embrace. I whispered into his ear, in a calm voice.

"It's okay, Toothless." I whispered softly, and I could feel him beginning to cry into my chest. I kissed the top of his head, before continuing to hold him close.

"You said it just like he did." He choked out as I tightened my embrace. "W-When you roared my name.. It sound just like him.. the night he..." I already knew what he was thinking about.

"Shh.." I shushed him. "Just breathe, Toothless. Don't worry about it."

Every time I seen Hookfang, the more I wanted to rip his throat out. He tried to rape _MY_ alpha, _MY _mate. I already knew that the Monstrous Nightmare would receive the worst punishment, the next time he even got near Toothless. And I swear to the gods above, he won't survive this time. I focused back to Toothless, who was still crying within my grasp.

"Toothless." I sighed, rubbing his spine area with my talon. "I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to tick you off."

I heard his crying die down, before he spoke to me. "It's okay, Cloud... It wasn't your fault, I was just so... so.." I heard him sigh as I continued to rub his spine area. "So.. traumatized on that he tried again... after he already failed..."

"Don't worry, Toothless." I whispered to him. "He won't come back... And if he does, he will regret it.." I continued to rub my claw down his back, and I traced down to his lower back **[1.]**

I rubbed my talon against it, and in response I got a groan from Toothless. I chuckled in response, and continued to rub my talon against his area.

"C-Cloud.. don't stop... that feels so nice." I felt him purr into my chest, and I chuckled softly. I continued to do so, rubbing my talon with a slightly stronger force.

In response, I got a relaxing moan from Toothless. And, I don't know why, but that moan... turned me on.

I mentally screamed at myself, as I could feel my member getting prepared to slip out of it's slit, but I did my best to keep it in, so Toothless could relax, I don't want him thinking I would wait until he was vulnerable, so I could just mate with him. No way in hell I would do such a thing.

"Enjoying that..?" I asked him with a smirk. Toothless pulled his head up, to look at me.

"C-Cloudjumper.." He whined out, placing both his paws to my chest.

"Yes, Toothless..?" I replied, looking down at him.

"Please... I.." Toothless began, shuddering at this. I was confused on why he shuddered, but then he spoke in the most.. sexiest tone I have ever heard.

_"I need you.."_

I mentally groaned once again. I somewhat seen this coming, he needed me.. I needed him.. I sighed heavily in response, before looking at him with a devilish thought in my head.

"Oh really..?" I teased, smirking at the Night Fury in front of me.

"Y-yes.. I... I do, Cloud.." He whined. I chuckled at him, taking a quick glance of our surroundings.

"You wanna do it right here? Where anyone can see us..?" I purred, nuzzling his neck.

"A-as long as-" Toothless began, but we were both interrupted by a sudden yelp. We both turned our heads, to see Barf and Belch falling out of the tree that was near us.

"What.. in.. the.. actual.. hell.." I groaned, glaring at the two headed dragon.

Barf noticed us, and loudly announced. "Aye! It's the inseparable pair!"

Belch turned his head to his brother, smacking him with his head. "We could've gotten free material, Barf! They probably would've been fu-u-u-u- fun! Having fun!"

I groaned at them, before I decided to speak. "Okay, why are you two here?"

"Well, Hiccup wanted to see Toothless, and Valka had to go sail somewhere." Barf spoke, practically answering all my questions. "So yeah, nothing important."

"Anyways!" Belch chipped in. "We'll be on our way, see you guys!" The Zippleback flew off, the two heads continuing to bicker with each other. I looked at Toothless, who now had his head pressed to my chest.

"Do I have to go..?" Toothless whined out. "I haven't seen Hiccup and all but... I want to stay with you." I chuckled at Toothless, before I responded.

"You don't have to go, but your rider also misses you. I don't own you, Toothless." I told him, unwrapping my wings so he was free to move.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." He sighs out. "Maybe we can do something when I get back." I smirk at him as he looked up at me with a sinister grin. Toothless walked off, running his tail under my chin. I smirked at him as he walked off to go find his rider.

* * *

As Toothless was gone, I decided to get the others to come to our secret cave. I understand the place was made for me and Toothless, but we kept staying in my cave.

I climbed out of the pool, before shaking the water off of my body. I climbed up the rock face that was next to me, when I got to the top, I seen Barf, Belch, Meatlug, and Stormfly, all laying down and talking.

"He arrives." Stormfly chuckles, turning her head to see me. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special, just grass and food over there.. walk over here.. blah blah blah." I explained as I sat down. I seen Belch starting to laugh, making us turn our heads towards him.

"What's so funny?" Meatlug asked, completely confused.

"Nothing." Barf snickered. "Just that Cloudjumper is lying to you guys!"

I glared at Barf, and everyone turned their heads to me.

"What do you mean, Cloudjumper is lying?" Stormfly asked in confusion.

"He." Belch began. "He and Toothless were-"

"Don't you **DARE **say it!" I snarled at Belch, who began to laugh even more.

"They were gonna fuck!" Barf blurted out, and began laughing with his brother. I felt rage enter my body, as I felt like I was going to rip both of their heads off.

"Wait, are you serious?" Meatlug asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, he's serious." A voice said. We all turned our heads to the sound, to see Toothless on top of a rock, watching us from afar.

"Aha! I knew it!" Stormfly laughed. "How long was it going to take you two? Like, wait until 3 years, then you guys mate?"

"Just a question, who's on top?" Belch asked. I began to feel very uncomfortable, and I was about to leave. I've been embarrassed quite enough today.

"I am." Toothless joked as he climbed down from the rock. Toothless was the only one who could convince me into staying.. which I did without him talking.

"Sure you are." Barf chuckled as Toothless laid beside me. I opened my wings, and Toothless climbed into my grasp, cuddling into me.

"I mean, whoever has a bigger... y'know." Meatlug joked, making Toothless bury his face into my side out of embarrassment. "I mean, it's better than having to rub against Storm-"

"Meatlug!" Stormfly shouted, and now I was confused. What the hell is going on right now? "Don't tell them that!"

"Hold on." Toothless' muffled voice said as he moved his head from my side. "You... and Stormfly... are..." He looked at the two, who were both embarrassed from their looks.

"I think I hear Astrid!" Stormfly blurted out before flying off.

"Y-yeah, Fishlegs needs me!" Meatlug chased after her, leaving me, Toothless, and the twins here. The Zippleback in front of us stood up before talking.

"Okay, you two deserve some privacy." Barf said.

"Just... keep the place clean." Belch said. The two headed dragon flew off as well, heading towards the exit.

_Now, it was just me... and my Alpha._

"What did he mean about... Keep the place clean?" Toothless asked me.

"Uh..." I began, looking at Toothless. "I think I might know."

Toothless tilted his head at me, and then his facial expression went from confused to embarrassed. I chuckled at him as he covered his face with his tail.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed alpha." I purred, before mentally slapping myself for saying 'alpha.' "I think it's cute when you are flustered."

I seen Toothless uncover his face with his tail, looking at me. He got closer, before he pressed his maw against mine. _A kiss, of course._

I kissed Toothless back with more force and passion, this being my attempt to show 'I'm in charge of you' at this point. Toothless fell on his back, and I gladly climbed on top of him, still kissing him.

Once I pulled back, I heard Toothless moan out, making me a little 'excited.' I smiled at him, and nibbled on neck, making him squirm in my grasp.

"Cloudjumper... please." Toothless whined, making me pull back to see him. "I... need you."

I smirked at him, thoughts on what I should do coming into my head. "Do you now?"

"Y-yes, C-cloud." He moaned to me, his tail coiling around mine. "P-please.. make.. me. y-your."

I tilted my head at him. "Make you my what..?"

Toothless looked up at me, before responding with something I didn't expect him to say. "_M-make me your bitch.."_

I swore I seen stars for a moment when he said that. I wasn't expecting that to come from his mouth, nor think of that. I thought to myself before I spoke to him.

"Us Stormcutters mate for life, so you won't be able to find another dragon to mate with... ever." I explained to him, before asking. "Is this what you want..?"

Toothless looked at me, and I could tell, he thought about it. After that, he nodded and responded.

"Yes Cloudjumper... I want to be with you...'till death due us part." After I heard those words, I smiled at him. It wasn't long until he spoke again. "N-now... please... make me yours.."

I smirked, before responding with two words that would change our lives.

"With pleasure.."

* * *

**SEX SCENE BEGINS HERE**

I placed my maw to his neck, continuing to nibble on it. He continued to squirm in my grasp, loudly moaning at the feeling.

I pulled back a little, looking at Toothless with a smirk. "You're easily aroused.."

"N-no I'm not!" The Night Fury below me pouted, making me chuckle at him. I leaned down to his stomach area, placing small kisses on his stomach. I heard him groan softly as I continued to place kisses on his stomach.

"If it were possible, Alpha." I purred to him. "Would you carry my offspring? Well... our, offspring..?"

"If that was possible, I would, Cloud." He purrs to me. "Have you ever seen a male pregnant..?"

"Probably." I replied with a thought I had seen when I was younger. "When I was around your age, **[2]** I seen some male dragon with a huge stomach.. I just don't know if it was fat or not.."

I seen Toothless look at me with a smirk, before asking me a question. "What kind of dragon..?"

"Death Song... I believe." After I said that, I seen Toothless' smirk turn into a smile.

"Death Song's barely gain weight, and their voices are very notable if they are a male or female.... maybe we... have a chance?" Toothless asked, and I actually thought about this. IF Toothless does get pregnant, it might be risky. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Well, guess I'll have to take it." I purred, before lowering my maw to his slit, which was covered up by Toothless' tail. I looked up at him, tilting my head. "Do you mind if you remove that darling..?"

"Uhm.." Toothless whined, visibly biting his lip. "I never... s-showed anyone my... y'know... organ.."

I chuckled at him, as Toothless looked at me in confusion. "Toothless, don't be scared to show me it.. I want to see you... all of you.." 

Toothless sighed, before speaking again. "I'll understand if it's small... just don't laugh at it.. please.." I nodded my head in response. Toothless slowly moved his auto tail, revealing the tip of his pink and red mixed member. Now, the rest was hidden within his slit, and that made me smirk.

I moved my tail over to his slit, slipping it in slowly. I heard Toothless moan as I moved my tail around, which I did until I felt something. I slowly retracted my tail from his slit, and I seen the treasure. And I will admit, he was pretty big.

It was a red and pink mixed color, and it was around 1 foot and 3 inches. It wasn't the biggest, but it sure as hell wasn't small.

"Damn." I purred softly, and I heard Toothless whine in response.

"I know, it's small. Don't remind me, Cloud." Toothless whined. I chuckled at him before speaking.

"Toothless, your dick isn't small." I told him. "It's not enormous, but it's also not common in dragon length." I licked his shaft slowly, resulting in him letting out a loud moan. 

"A-Ah,~ Cloud!" He moaned as I licked his shaft from top to bottom, making him squirm in my grasp. 

I chuckled, before I placed his rod into my maw, making him squirm again. I slowly moved my head up and down his length, licking it as I did so. Toothless' bucked his hips up, making his member go in my maw deeper than it originally was.

I continued to suck his dick, moans coming from him as I did so. I felt his tail wrap around my neck area, keeping me from leaving. I continued to suck on him, until I heard him speak.

"Cloudjumper.. I-I'm close." Toothless whined, and I pulled back from the Night Fury. He whined loudly, wanting me to come back to him. "W-why did you..?"

I chuckled softly. "Oh, Toothless... Not until the main event.." After I said that, he spoke again.

"..C-can I see yours..?" He asked me, and I tilted my head. "You're the one who wanted to see mine, so it's fair if I see yours."

I smirked, before laying on my back next to him. He quickly flipped himself so he was on top of me. I smiled at him as he lowered his head to my slit.

"J-just pull it out?" Toothless asked, looking up at me. I chuckled on the fact that he was asking, but I couldn't blame him. He hasn't ever done this before, and it wasn't his fault.

"Yes, Toothless... but I will warn you. It'll scare you." I warned him jokingly, which he rolled his eyes at. He slowly placed his paw on my slit, before using his claws to open it up to get access to my member.

I felt his claw touch my tip, and I smirked at I felt him slowly pull it out. When Toothless pulled it out, I seen his expression was shocked on how big my member was. 2 feet and 6 inches. I seen Toothless think to himself, before he looked at me.

"It's big, ain't it..?" I asked with a chuckle, and I seen that he was embarrassed.

"On s-second thought, s-s-sucking it is fine f-for me.." The Night Fury said, trying to cover up the fact that my member would, most possibly, be inside him.

"Oh, _nononono." _I purred at Toothless. "You wanted it, so you will get it.."

Toothless whined softly, which I could tell he didn't mean that he was scared. Before I could do anything, I felt his tongue brush the tip of my shaft, making me softly moan. He took notice of this, and he spoke to me.

"A-am I doing good..?" Toothless asked in between licking my shaft.

"Y-yeah, you're doing good." I responded.

"B-but... how come you aren't as aroused..?" Toothless asked with confusion, and I sighed out loud.

"I can contain myself, I'm able to hold myself back." I responded, and I seen him place his maw against my tip.

"Contain this." Toothless replied, before placing my tip into his maw. He rubbed his gums against my tip, and I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

"..are you teasing me now..?" I asked him, and I got a purr in response. The purr felt amazing on my member, but I was going to hold myself back.

Toothless continued to suck the tip, until he continued to go down. He stopped within 6 inches, and sucked from there. I decided not to pressure him into sucking it even more, and I watched him as he continued to suck me off.

"Toothless, m-move." I groaned as I felt my peak beginning to rise. Toothless pulled back, licking his lips as he did so. He climbed up and laid on his back, making me smile as he looked at me.

"You're tasty." He purred to me, kissing me as he did so. I kissed back and flipped him onto his back. I climbed over top of him, pulling back from the kiss.

I looked down his body, seeing the tip of my shaft pressing to his hole. And then I realized, I hadn't lubed him up. I heard Toothless' breathing quicken. I looked up to speak, and I seen him laying there, with his eyes squinted shut and breathing heavily.

"..Toothless?" I asked him, and what I heard made my heart shatter.

"No... please, Hookfang.." Toothless whined in fear, and I sighed heavily.

I leaned down, and kissed his neck softly, resulting in Toothless wrapping his front legs around me.

"Toothless, we don't have to do this if you are scared." I whispered to him, and he sighed at me.

"But, Cloud... I want this." He whined at me. "And no doubt, you want this too."

I froze at that statement. Not only was he saying this, but I did want this. I have wanted him ever since the cove, every part of him was.. no.. every part of him _is _perfect.

"Toothless..." I sighed. "I care about your feelings and your health.. I won't do this if you don't want me to mate with you.. If this reminds you of Hookfang, I need to know.. now.."

Toothless went silent after I said that, and I patiently waited for an answer. As I did so, it wasn't long until he spoke.

"Y'know what? Hookfang can go fuck himself... I'm not having my first time wasted because of a memory that I need to get rid of, but I will not waste this moment." Toothless growled, and I felt so proud of him when he said that. I leaned into his ear before I whispered.

_"That's right."_ After I said that, I pulled myself back and I rubbed my tongue against his passage. I heard him mewl in surprise, as I continued to lube him up. I continued to do this, and I slipped my tongue into his passage. In response, he let out a yip, before speaking.

"C-Cloud! You're supposed to just l-lick it, not shove your- Agh!~ - tongue in there.." He whined out at the feeling, and I continued to lick his insides. Once I was at a good point, I pulled my tongue out of his entrance, and climbed back up to see him face to face.

I seen Toothless getting ready to turn over, making me flip him back onto his back. I looked at him with a head tilt before I asked him a question.

"What're you turning for..?" Toothless bit his lip before he replied to me.

"I was going to turn over-" I interrupted him on purpose.

"Oh, no... You are going to stay on your back... I'm going to see you when you... y'know... have your orgasm." I told him, making him nod his head. The tip of my member was pushed back against his entrance, and I looked at him. "Ready..?"

Toothless nodded at me, and I smiled. I slowly pushed the tip into his entrance, making him yelp in surprise. I continued pushing it in, until he yelled again.

"S-stop!" I stopped instantly, looking up at him. He whined before speaking. "I-it hurts.." 

"Everyone's first time is like this, Tooth.. don't worry." I told him, before pushing it in more. 

Toothless cried out again, burying his head into my neck, and I chuckled softly. I felt his claws scrape my scales, and I smirked as I continued to push in. He continued to whine, as he wasn't prepared... mentally. After I pushed it halfway in, he sighed out. I could tell he was still uncomfortable at the feeling.

"How're you doing, sexy..?" I purred to Toothless, who looked up at me when I said so.

"I'm f-feeling better now.." He told me, making me smile at him.

"See? I told you not to worry.." I chuckled, before carefully pulling my hips back. After the first hump, Toothless whined out, as he wasn't used to the feeling. I chuckled and continued to push in and pull out.

After that, I began to slowly, but passionately hump my alpha's lower body, and he groaned within each thrust. I continued to slowly fill the Alpha's passage, enjoying the feeling. As I continued to slowly thrust into him, I heard him speak.

"H-have you ever mated with someone..?" Toothless mewled to me. "B-because you are very e-experienced.."

I chuckled. "Yes, I have." I said, thrusting a little harder. This made him yelp in pleasure as it were unexpected. "A female Stormcutter to be exact.. She was good looking... until I met my sexy alpha."

"I'm not s- agh.. -sexy... I'm..agh.. just a Night Fury.." He whined out between slight moans. At this point, I wish he wouldn't deny his beauty, because he really was attractive... to me at least.

"Do you want me to go faster..?" I asked with a purr, as I continued to thrust into Toothless. I heard him loudly moan as I continued to thrust into him. I smirked before speaking once again. "I'll take that as a yes."

I picked up my pace, my thrusts now going deeper than before. Toothless continued to moan loudly, as I continued to fill him up. I felt himself tighten around my rod, making me loudly groan.

"Oh, you're smart.. Now you're gonna get it." I told him, now going deeper than before. He cried out as I felt my member rub against a slight nub in his passage. I smirked, knowing I hit his prostate. "I think I hit it, Tooth."

"Y-you did!" He cried out again as I hit his prostate again, I could feel him tighten more around me as I continued to thrust into him. I felt my peak beginning to form, and I groaned at the feeling.

"It's gonna be a wild ride, Tooth. Get ready." I told him as I picked up my pace, now humping him as fast as I could. He screamed loudly as I fucked him silly at this point. I continued to fuck him as hard, fast, and deep as I could go, until he cried out.

"Cloudjumper... tie me!" He cried out. "I want your knot in me.."

"Can you handle 2 feet of a dragon's dick in your ass?" I chuckled, feeling my knot being fully formed.

"I'll take my chances. I wan't to be yours... forever!" Toothless cried out as I continued to thrust into him. 

I continued to thrust into him, and I already knew I was about to explode. I reeled my hips back and shoved my entire length into Toothless' passage, making him scream at the top of his lungs. My knot went right into Toothless' ass, and I heard him scream even louder.

"PULL IT OUT!" Toothless cried as I felt my orgasm was about come.

"Tooth.... grab onto me, it's gonna feel a lot weirder." I told him, and he instantly complied, his claws going deep into my hide. As this happened, I roared out as I spilled out inside my mate. Toothless screamed as he had his orgasm at the same time, painting our chest and stomach area white. After that, I continued to release into my mate. Rope after rope of my seed in his passage.

After I came down from my high, I laid on my side, Toothless still clinging onto me. Toothless looked up at me with a smile, before speaking to me.

"C-can you pull it out now..?" Toothless whined, and I, purposely, pulled my hips back, my knot tugging on his entrance. He yelped in pain, looking at me with his big emerald eyes. "Never mind... I'll be fine like this."

I chuckled before kissing his head softly. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you, Toothless." I told him, wrapping my wings around him.

"Love you too, stud." He replied to me.

"That's not my name.." I teased. I yanked my hips back, making him yelp in surprise.

"F-fine... I love you too, Cloudjumper.." I smiled more after he said that, and within seconds, Toothless was asleep, his head buried into my chest.

I, could never have been happier. I understand it's weird for me to say this, being 41, but I am happy I found the dragon I needed.

I shut my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] He didn't touch his ass, dirty man.  
[2] Cloudjumper is 41 in this fanfiction, Valka's age to be exact. And Toothless (claimed by Valka) is the same age as Hiccup. And if Hiccup was 19 in HTTYD 2, Toothless is the same age.


	9. Brutal Storms

I opened my eyes, seeing the dimly lit crystals around the cave. I realized that I was still in the cave, and I had not gone back to my cave yet.

I heard a slight groaning noise, making me turn my head to the source of sound. It took me a short moment to realize that it was my Alpha who made the groan.

He was asleep, next to me, but his breathing was heavy, and it made an slight wheezing noise each time he took a breath. Now this worried me, as I had never seen him like this.

"Alpha.." I said softly, nudging him with my wing. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me.

"Oh..h-hey, Cloud.." Toothless smiled at me, nuzzling me softly.

"Are you alright..?" I asked him, his nuzzle nearly made me forget what I woke him up for.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked me, tilting his head.

"You were breathing heavily... and wheezing." I told him, as he somehow didn't know.

"Oh... I'm uh... fine." Toothless told me, and I, almost instantly, knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"No.. you're not." I told him. "..Alpha-"

"Stop calling me Alpha." Toothless lightly growled at me.

"Fine. Toothless, are you sick?" I asked him, and he looked down.

"N-no.. I'm.." Toothless began, before letting out a loud sigh. "...Fine... I'm sick."

I tilted my head at him, before I spoke. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know.." The Night Fury told me, before he placed his head under my chin. "I guess I just.. would feel pathetic if I just decided to flat out admit I was sick... I thought I could play it off."

"Toothless, you're a lot of things, but pathetic isn't one of them." I told him, trying my best to make him forget the negative thoughts. "Don't worry about being sick, nothing will happen that could make you feel bad about yourself."

"..I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered as he curled into my chest. I purred in response, wrapping my wings around his body. He purred at the feeling, playfully rubbing his claws against my stomach.

"Watch what you're touching.." I whispered into his ear. "Or you might be punished."

Toothless moaned softly, before whispering back to me. "I think I'd like that.."

I smirked, lowering my head to nibble on his neck. Toothless moaned at this, moving his claws up to my chest.

"C-Cloud..." He whispered as I moved my maw to his upper chest. He softly moaned before continuing to speak. "S-stop teasing me, I need you."

"Need? Or want?" I asked him playfully, resulting in him loudly groaning in annoyance.

"Cloud.. I _need _you... please.." He whined, and I pulled my body back. We weren't touching, and Toothless began loudly whining. "No! C-come back!"

I decided to just blankly stare at him, before I spoke. "You want me that much? You're something different."

I brought myself back to him, resulting in him pressing his maw against mine. I returned the gesture, kissing him back with much more force.

His tail wrapped around my lower waist, as he was trying to keep me from leaving again. I eventually pulled my head back to catch my breath.

"Cloud.." Toothless spoke, looking up at me. "Make me scream louder than yesterday.."

"Nine hours and you two are already going for another round?" I heard a voice. Our heads turned to see Stormfly and the twins.

"Nine hours and you can't respect your alpha's privacy?" Toothless shot back, making me chuckle softly.

"Alpha?" Belch chuckled. "I see a Night Fury submissive to a Stormcutter. Should be the other way around."

Toothless groaned and covered his face with my wing. I looked at the two before speaking.

"So... what're you two doing here?" I seen Stormfly think for a moment, making the twins focus their attention to me.

"Well uh.." Stormfly began. "I recommend you stay inside all day, Cloudjumper."

"Why?" Toothless asked, moving my wing from his face before he climbed out from under me. "What happened?"

Barf sighed before he spoke up. "Hookfang managed to convince 67% of the dragons here that you tried to kill him out of jealousy."

"**WHAT**!?" Toothless and I yelled in unison, he was probably just as pissed off as me.

"He said that you were blinded by power. That he tried to have a normal conversation, and you got so mad and tried to kill him." Belch explained

I had never felt so mad after I heard those words. Before I could speak, the Alpha stood up completely, and began to walk off.

"Toothless.? Where are you going?" I asked, standing up.

"Putting an end to this." Toothless snarled at me, continuing off.

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" Belch asked, making him look back.

"I'll do what I have to do." Before we could respond, he bolted out the exit, making us all run after.

When we looked out, he was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Stormfly yelled in frustration.

"We gotta find him, as fast as possible!" Meatlug yelled.

After that, we all split up to find Toothless.

I walked down the sands of the beach, sighing loudly. I sat down by the ocean, watching the waves crash into each other.

"Why..?" I asked myself. "Why does this always happen? Why can't I spend one day without being fucking... involved in bullshit." I don't normally swear, but at this point, I was just letting it all out.

My first instinct was to kill Hookfang, forget exile at this point. He lied to my pack, attempted to rape me, along with hurting my mate. He's done enough.

Before I could continue mind ranting, I felt a pair of claws on my tail. I turned my head, seeing a young Terrible Terror, playing with my tail.

"Well, hello there." I chuckled softly.

"Hi there, Mr. Alpha!" The little terror yipped, making me smile. Even though I deeply hated being called Alpha. "I seen you out here, and I just thought I'd stop by!"

"Well, that was very kind of you." I told him, making him smile back at me. I heard a slight roaring noise, which resulted in the terror explaining.

"I need to head back home, nice talking to you!" The terror yipped before trotting off. I smiled to myself, before hearing footsteps.

I turned my head, seeing Windstriker walking to me. I smiled before speaking to him.

"Hey, Windstriker." I said with a smile.

"Hey Alpha-" Windstriker spoke before stopping himself. I seen him inhale, before his eyes widened. "Oh uh.. alright."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"Congrats I guess?" Windstriker told me, making me even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Uh.." Windstriker spoke. "...What do you know about your race's mating?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I said, pulling back a little.

"Toothless uh.." Windstriker said, before softly sighing. "I think you're pregnant."

After I heard those words, I froze. I was pregnant? How in hell is that possible!? I looked at him with a glare, before roaring at the top of my lungs.

**"WHAT!?"**

It was sundown, and we still haven't found Toothless. I was getting very worried at this point.

He could be anywhere. What if he ran off? What if he was killed? What if Hookfang-

The last thought sent anger throughout my body. If Hookfang even dared to touch Toothless, I would do worse than kill him. I would **TORTURE **him, make him regret even going near _my _alpha.

I took notice of my surroundings, as I had trailed far away from the village. I continued to search around until I found my mate.

I seen a lake, that had a very strong current. There was a huge ship that was at the end of the lake, and I could tell that this ship had to be at least 100 years old.

I heard footsteps... slow ones on top of that. Before I could turn my head, I heard a voice... one that I will never forget.

"Looking for something?" The voice spoke. I lowly growled before turning my head. That's when I seen the Monstrous Nightmare, 5 feet away from me.

"You.." I snarled. "Where is he?"

**"**I am just as clueless, Beta.." Hookfang chuckled, walking around me. "So, why are you here? To make sure we're on the same page."

"Alpha." I replied, heat filling my lungs. "Where is the Alpha?" I seen him think for a moment, before he spoke.

"Nope, we're on seperate pages here, Cloud." Hookfang spoke again, and I sank my claws into the dirt. "But I can tell you one thing."

I looked at him, as he got closer to me. I prepared to release a stream of fire, getting ready to fire.

"You..are... **DEAD!**" He snarled, before shoving me back. I gripped the ground with my talons, roaring in surprise. Hookfang stepped back, before charging at me.

Before I could fire a blast, I seen a flash of black, before hearing a familiar yelp. I spun my head, to see that Toothless and Hookfang were both in the lake, and the current was quickly pushing them.

"**Toothless**!" I roared in surprise, before jumping in after him. The lake surprisingly managed to pull me with, resulting in me evading any obstacles. I pulled myself forward as I slid down, seeing Hookfang and Toothless. I seen Hookfang climb on top of Toothless, before he fired a plasma blast in his face, knocking him off.

I pushed myself forward, before all 3 of us crashed into the ship. As I fell in, I seen Hookfang climbed on top, as Toothless was near the back. I heard a loud creaking noise, and noticed that it was coming from where Toothless was.

I realized my talons were stuck in the wood, as I tried to pull them out. Hookfang climbed over top, and looked down at him.

"It was nice knowing you, Alpha." Hookfang snarled, before Toothless replied with...

"**FUCK YOU!**" Toothless yelled, before he fired a blast up into Hookfang's eye. The blast had a mix of plasma, fire, and...lightning?

Hookfang yelled in pain, before Toothless' tail yanked him down. Alpha swiftly moved over, before the entire part collapsed, Hookfang falling with a loud yell... We were at the edge of a waterfall.

I looked at Toothless, who looked back at me with an exhausted expression. I chuckled softly before speaking.

"You're amazing." I breathed out. He chuckles at me as I pull my talons out.

"Let's just go home." Toothless tells me, before the two of us climbed out together. As we got out, I smelt something. It was an odd scent, coming from Toothless.

"You're scent is... odd." I told him, tilting my head. "Any thoughts or reasons?"

"Do you believe in male pregnancy?" He asks me. No way... is he?

"Tooth...?" I said in shock, as Toothless widely smiled at me. The both of us shared a long embrace, as he whispered to me.

"I'm pregnant." He tells me, and I felt my heart just... burst with Joy. I hugged him tighter, as he purred into me.

_I'm going to be a father.._


	10. Chapter 10: Us

_I opened my eyes slowly, examining my surroundings. It took me a short moment as the blurr cleared up, as I was in a den._

_It felt very nice, it was warm, very warm to be in fact. It wasn't the cold air of _ _Berk, as it was something else. What had happened?_

_Before I could continue, something ran through my chest, but it wasn't harming. It just felt weird. I looked at what had ran right through me._ _It was a Night Fury, most likely a female, running towards the mouth of the den. Before I could ask, it stretched, revealing that it had 4 wings._

_I followed the hybrid, before I seen something towards a lake. It was a Stormcutter, sitting down, with... another Night Fury, pressed into it's side._

_However, I had my doubts. The Night Fury had another tailfin, instead of a prosthetic. This wasn't me. Was there someone else like me and Cloudjumper?_

_Before I could continue, I could hear the two beginning to talk._

_"I'm glad I found you." The Stormcutter purred, and I nearly gasped at the memorable voice. "If it wasn't for that day, I never would've lived the life I live now."_

_The Night Fury only purred in response, rubbing against the other's body. I stepped back, before I seen something on the Night Fury's tail. It looked like a buckle, that had a few gears on it._

_"And I'm glad I found you, Cloudjumper." The Night Fury purred. I felt myself beginning to tremble... That.. was me._

_I continued walking back, before I could feel something rising in me. I was so confused. This was a trick, I'm having a fucking dream. I'm not going to be able fly without a saddle, none of this is rea_l.

_I continued to stumble as the feeling inside be continued to rise. I feel so hurt, why am I dreaming this? I felt like I was going to vomit._

_Wait... I'm about to vomit._

* * *

I quickly stood up from my slumber, bolting out of the cave as fast as I could. Once I exitted, I turned my head before everything just flew out of my mouth.

I coughed out as my lunch from last time just came out. I felt something tap on my back, allowing me to get nearly everything out.

After I finished, I turned my head to see Cloudjumper looking at me with concern. I shrugged as I turned my head to walk near the pond.

"So, I'm taking a guess that, you have Morning Sickness." Cloudjumper tells me as I lap up the water, only to spit it back out, to rinse out my throat.

"Mhm." I responded as I wiped my face with my paw. I looked back at him, with a slight huff. "Am I always going to be like this? Throwing up every morning?"

Cloudjumper only nods as I let out a sigh of annoyance. This was gonna suck, having to vomit every morning was going to be bad.

_However, why did I have that dream?_

As the two of us walked back to the cave, I felt Cloudjumper's tail slide underneath me, making me softly gasp in surprise.

"What're you doing?" I whispered, as he only replied by continuing to rub under my body. It felt so enjoyable, and so amazing as he did so.

"I see you really like that." Cloudjumper purred, before his tailfins slipped into my slit. I let out a soft yelp of surprise, before glaring at him.

"Oh you're in so much trouble." I smirked.

"Am I now?" Cloudjumper chuckled as his tailfins gripped the member inside my slit as we walked down. I whined, but he began to stroke my member within my slit. 

As a reflex, I began to thrust my hips forward, making me whine louder as I was practically being jerked off in front of everyone.

"C-cloud!" I yelped, my member now fully exiting my slit and now leaking pre. He continued to hardly rub on my shaft, making me moan louder.

"Don't worry, my little Night Fury.. I'll be sure to make you moan louder." He purred to me, as he pulled me to him.

After he laid on his back, he flicked his tail, making my member be struck by a large amount of pleasure.

I walked over and climbed on top of him, as he still had his tail wrapped around my rod. I felt his erection poke at my backside, making me softly shudder as I remembered how large it was.

"Turn around." He commanded, and I immediately complied. Once my ass was facing him, he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me back.

I yelped in surprise, and was about to question why he did so, until I felt a wet and warm feeling at my entrance. I gasped softly as I felt his tongue slip into me.

I let out a soft moan, until I felt his tongue go deeper within me. I groaned, pushing my entire ass into him. He went deeper and deeper, until he touched the nub that was hidden inside.

"Ahhh~!" I cried out as he hit my prostate, almost collapsing. I took notice that his large rod was in front of me, and I retracted my teeth before taking it in my mouth.

I felt him softly moan, before he began to **literally **fuck me with his tongue. I gripped onto the ground as I continued to suck him off, letting out more yelps and mewls as he continuously padded on my prostate.

"I'm g-gonna-" I tried to speak, but it was too late as Cloudjumper's tail had softly pressed to my entrance, before he pulled his tongue out.

I was about to ask why he stopped, until the tip of his tail slipped into me. I softly whined as he did this, continuing to focus on his member.

His tail went deeper into me, until he reached my prostate once again. I felt his tail thrust in and out of me, and I began to cry out in pleasure. It wasn't as deep as he'd usually go when we would actually mate, but he was just teasing me by now.

"Cloud, just f-fuck me already!" I pleaded, pushing my ass back. I heard him growl, before he pulled his tail out.

"Face me." He tells me, and I did so as fast as I could. After that, I felt his member's tip penetrating my entrance.

Before I could even get a moan out, he thrusted upwards, making his entire 2 foot cock slam into me. I cried out as I felt my orgasm suddenly wash over me.

My hips bucked up, as stream after stream of semen ejected from my pulsing member. He continued to thrust into me, making me release loud cries of pleasure.

"Dear God's!" I heard a voice, making both me and Cloud's heads turn. However, he was still thrusting into me, very roughly on top of that.

We seen Skullcrusher with a shocked look on his face. I was about to answer, until Cloud thrusted his entire length into me. Gods, I felt like it was entering my stomach.

I yelped and looked at him, before attempting to speak. Of course, Cloud continued to thrust into me, and I couldn't help but let it happen as I moaned and whined.

"S-Sorry, we forgot we were in public." I said, before glancing downwards. For whatever reason, he also had an erection. His was at 1 ft and 8 inches, just 5 inches bigger than mine.

Cloudjumper caught onto this as well, before asking something I did not expect him to say.

"One, we're doing this outside on purpose. Two, would you like to join us?" He asked. My eyes widened as I looked at Cloud. "This is the only time I'll allow it, whatsoever."

I seen Skullcrusher's erection throb, before he shrugged and approached. He walked over to Cloud, before his member was in front of Cloud.

"If we're doing th-" Before Skullcrusher could even finish, Cloud took his entire length in his mouth. I heard Skull moan out, before I did the same thing as Cloud continued to thrust in me.

From Skullcrusher's facial expression, I could see that he was in a world of pleasure. I chuckled softly before Cloud thrusted in me, making me yelp out.

Skullcrusher pulled out of Cloud's mouth after a little, and he walked over to me. I felt the wet substance on my entrance as Cloud thrusted in, but Cloud had already spoken.

"He's already lubed up, just shove it in." Cloud told Skull. I whined at the thought, before I felt a tip press against my entrance. Skullcrusher rammed in instantly.

I cried out, before the two began to take turns thrusting into me. This was beyond, my most sluttiest moment of my entire life. I have two dragons fucking me, and... It felt good.

Skullcrusher's cock wasn't as big as Cloud's, but it was enough to make me even more aroused then I already am. The two continued to thrust in, before I felt two large feelings against my entrance.

"Do I have the permission to knot your mate, Cloud?" Skullcrusher asked me, and I felt my prostate being destroyed... Literally.

I cried out in pleasure, before I felt two knots slip into me. I screamed as another orgasm rushed over me. This time, I shot out a load large enough that it reached Cloudjumper's mouth. I seen him lick his lips, before I pushed my hips up.

As the two thrusted in, Cloudjumper managed to drink down most of my load. I was so damn confused on how they didn't cum yet.

As I spoke too soon, I felt them push themselves into me as far as they could, before my entire ass was flooded by cum. I groaned, before feeling a small portion threatening to exit me. 

I realized that it was Skullcrusher who orgasmed, and then I realized that Cloud was about to. Skullcrusher had a huge orgasm, and now, I was almost scared on what I was gonna feel next.

After that, I felt Cloudjumper thrust into me once again, before he reached his peak. He let out a loud groan as he now created a literal tsunami within my damn anal cave. I groaned loudly, before using my strength to hold myself up.

The two thrusted a little more, and I could feel their members swishing around in semen. I moaned, before the two had finished their orgasm.

I felt that my tail hole was now leaking, even though I had two knots plugging me in. I laid there, softly groaning to recover from what had happened.

"That... Was incredible." Skull said, making Cloudjumper chuckle.

"Sure was. I'm telling you, Tooth's got an ass made for this." He said, making me cover my face as I blushed. 

After a moment, I felt Skullcrusher beginning to.. thrust again? I moaned out, before I felt him yank his hips back. Some of the mixed semen has rushed out, but it was prevented by Cloudjumper locking me.

"That was fun.. didn't know that Tooth was that tight. Thanks again, Cloud." Skullcrusher said, and I glanced behind me, to see Skull taking small licks against Cloud's ass. I felt him chuckle softly, before he spoke.

"No problem.. but if you're gonna eat me out, make it quick." I heard him. I seen Skullcrusher lick at Cloud a little more, before shoving his tongue into him.

I pushed myself up, seeing Cloud's shocked reaction at the feeling. I chuckled softly as I seen him softly flex his hips at the feeling of a tongue inside him. After that, I seen his facial expression change, as Skullcrusher walked off.

"How'd that feel?" I joked, before he purposely yanked his member out of me. After that, I felt the mixed semen just rush out of my entrance. I groaned softly, before collapsing against his chest.

"You're so lucky nobody seen us." Cloudjumper purred into my ear, making me shiver at the tone of his voice.

"I couldn't help it, it was also your idea." I purred back, rubbing against his body. He wrapped his pairs of wings around my body, wrapping me in a blanket like form.

_I have the best boyfriend eve_r.

A chilling thought came into my head, making me softly shiver.

"Cloud?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed back, meaning I had got his attention.

"I'm scared." I whimpered to him, looking down at my stomach. "What if Hookfang comes back? What if he finds out?"

Cloudjumper only sighed, before leaning down to my ear to explain. "He won't find out. If he comes back, he has a death wish to try and come back to us. He attempted both rape and murder, and he had failed both, my Alpha."

I continued to listen as he continued to explain. "Plus, if he were to do anything to you again. I will rip him apart, limb by limb, if he touches you again."

I let out a shiver as he growled at the last remark. He loves me to the fact he would kill someone for me.

"I love you so much.." I whispered, as I continued to cuddle into his chest. His wings were now wrapped tightly around me, but not tight enough that I couldn't leave.

_Like I said, best boyfriend ever._

* * *

"Will both of you shut up!?" I heard Toothless growl from under my wing.

Stormfly and Meatlug were having a giant debate on who was sexier... and I agreed that neither were.

"This is unfair! I may be overweight, but I could probably get more dudes than you!" Meatlug growled, and I could feel Toothless groaning.

"You aren't overweight, lug... But there is no way you could get more dudes than me." Stormfly responded, annoyed.

"Both of you are pretty, now shut up." Barf interviened. This was beyond the most ridiculous debate I ever seen.

"You don't have a say!" Stormfly and Meatlug yelled, and I felt the stumbling under my wing. I leaned down, whispering to him.

"Watch your attitude towards them, unless you want me to tie you to the ground and fuck you until you cry." I growled dominantly in a whisper, and I felt him softly whine.

"Cloudjumper," Meatlug spoke, grabbing my attention. "Who do you believe is more attractive, me or Stormfly-."

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Toothless randomly snarled, no longer under my wing. He was now standing, preparing a plasma blast.

"My ex mate was twelve times more attractive than all three of you." I replied jokingly. It was silent for a moment, before the two began laughing.

I seen Toothless' face change from annoyed, to shocked, to saddened. I tilted my head, and the Night Fury exited the area we were in.

"Tooth, I didn't-" I began, but it was too late. He was gone. I sighed, placing my head on the ground.

"Dick move, Cloud." Belch said. "Joke or not, you probably just made Toothless very anxious about his body."

"I wasn't trying too." I softly growled at Belch. "I could say way worse than that, I didn't expect him to be offended-"

I felt a rock hit my head, making my head turn to who threw it.. Windstriker looked, almost shocked, but he was trying to get my attention somehow.

"You guys." He huffed out. "They found him."

"They found who?" Stormfly asked. I raised my head high, curious and sort of worried.

"They.." He said, and I could tell that all of us were worried at this point.

"They found Hookfang."

* * *

I could not recall how fast me and the others had flew to the location. If Hookfang was alive, this was... terrible. I don't mean to be an asshole, but I wished that the fall had killed him.

As we landed, I could see all the other humans rushing over to see what the issue was. I searched around for other dragons, seeing some such as Winterbell and Snap.

I heard a familiar whistle, making me jerk my head to my left. I seen Toothless land, Hiccup climbing off of him.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Hiccup asked a jogging Astrid.

"They said they seen claw marks and his entire chest area, along with his inner left wing was nearly burnt to a crisp." Astrid explained as the two entered the hall.

I followed inside as well, the others following behind me. I was honestly scared for once, but at the same time, I was... mentally prepared to verbally murder a few people along the way.

Once we entered, we seen the sight in front of us, which wasn't pleasing. Hookfang's entire wing and chest were wrapped up in bandaging, his eyes were shut tight, his spikes were crooked, his tail was scarred.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka were investigating his injuries, trying to figure out what had caused them. I glanced over, and I seen my mate's anger in his eyes. Gods, please do not let him do something stupid.

"Wait a moment," I heard Valka speak as she investigated Hookfang's wounds. "These wounds look like they came from large fall. However, my best bet would be attempted suicide."

"It's not a clear story." Snoutlout protested. "There's no way that he has 2 portions of his damn body burnt, tail is snapped into multiple places, all of that from a fall doesn't sound right."

"T-Toothless.." I heard a voice call out. I looked at Hookfang, seeing his eyes were opening. I looked at Toothless, who was now confused.

"He's awake." Hiccup said as Hookfang's eyes were fully opened. I kept an eye on him, preparing to attack if needed.

"T-Toothless." I heard him again, and I seen Tooth step closer. I felt my lungs preparing a stream of flames. Gods, why I such an ass?

"Y-yes?" Toothless stuttered, as I could hear the fear in his voice. I stared at the two.

"I n-need to tell you something." He softly growls. I could hear the rasp in Hookfang's voice, but that still wouldn't stop me from eventually murdering him.

"What is it?" Toothless asked, worried. I was only praying he didn't tell him that he _'loved' _him, because that would push me to my limits.

"After I woke up f-from the fall.. I s-seen something incredible." He softly chuckled, and I could feel the pain in his voice.

"Tell me." My mate said, titling his head. I prepared for something bad to happen, because anything could happen at this point. He could randomly fire in his face, he could be planning a riot on Berk, anything.

"I seen these... black things walking by. They were examining my body, to see what had caused the wounds." He coughed out. "And then, I realized what they were.."

I seen the confusion on Toothless' face, and I was about to question what he was talking about. I awaited a response, before he said something shocking.

"They were.. They were Night Furies."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13291861/1/Wings-of-a-Fallen-Angel
> 
> Thank me later.


End file.
